Broken
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Brian is exiled from the past, Letty watches and waits, Dom reaches Mexico, Vince lies in hospital, Leon recovers, Mia doesn't talk bout it. Can the broken be mended again?
1. Split

Disclaimer: own nothing, sorry!! : )  
  
The cops wanted to know where Dom was. Brian said he didn't know. They asked where his car was. He told them it was with Dom, wherever he was. His superiors weren't pleased, the FBI weren't pleased. All they had were two dead Trans, a dead kid who'd bet a car that wasn't his, a shot injured thief in hospital and no sign of anyone else. Brian had shrugged when he was picked apart. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing he could do. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He'd walked away when they were still yelling at him. Someone yelled something about if he walked away now, he'd never get that badge he wanted and he wouldn't even have a job. He didn't turn back.  
  
He went back to Harry's place. Brian told him everything. The undiluted truth, nothing left out. His cover as a new street racer, his love for Mia and dislike of Vince, his close friendship with Dom and then his decision, to let the king of the streets and wanted criminal drive away. Everything. Harry was silent for a long time  
  
"You've told me the truth" it was a statement not a question  
  
Brian nodded and cracked a bittersweet smile  
  
"Yep, you're the first to know everything"  
  
Harry looked at him as he sat behind the counter, hands playing with a spare part. Brian felt as though he could look through him; see everything from his inside out. He didn't smile, just let it happen. It was good not to pretend anymore. It was good not to be yelled at. Harry knew him; he'd been the first one to accept him unconditionally, no tests of loyalty or fractured cliques. Harry liked his workmanship and trusted him.  
  
"Why'd you come here Brian? Aren't there cops everywhere lookin for your hide?" Harry asked finally after a long pause  
  
"Nah, I'm no longer their concern, just another punk street racer for them to round up" he said lightly  
  
"Why'd you come back here Brian?" Harry asked again  
  
"I wondered if I could keep my job here" Brian said, looking at Harry straight in the eye  
  
Harry looked at him again, looking deep within, it felt like that anyway. Brian looked back, waiting, knowing an answer would come soon.  
  
"Yes Brian you can" Harry replied at last "it don't pay well as you know but I'm willing to keep you here, besides I like your company and you're good with the racers"  
  
"I thought I was just a snowman, another newbie for them to test out their wheels on"  
  
"You had Dom's stamp of approval, everyone knew he liked you"  
  
"Not anymore, he's gone, Leon, Letty, Mia, no one here to vouch for me"  
  
"That approval'll stay Brian" Harry said "it'll stay until the day Dom steps down, he may be gone but he's still king here and they're just waiting for him to return, they know he will but for now Hector and Edwin'll manage things just fine"  
  
Harry slowly got to his feet, taking the two empty mugs with him from the counter. Brian was silent, deep in memories and thought. All the things he'd seen, been part of in his short time here. He'd made a deeper impression than he'd ever know. He's become friends with the man who owned this place, in a way that no one else had  
  
Harry moved to the backroom and was about to go through and leave Brian when he stopped and turned.  
  
"You know why you came back don't you?" Harry called softly; Brian snapped out of his trance and looked at him questioningly "you belong here"  
  
*  
  
The Mexican sun blazed hotter than anything else Dom imagined. It didn't hurt, just pierced his skin. It wasn't too good on his cuts either. He ran a hand over his head, the blood from a cut on it streaking in its wake. His head felt like it wanted to explode; it was too full with everything that had happened. Mostly full of two images; Letty and Brian.  
  
Letty as she sat in the back of Leon's car. Stripped of all her bravado and attitude. Shaking and injured, blood peppering her skin. She'd looked at him so scared. He'd never seen her scared like that. Never. Letty was tough, shit she was toughest chick he knew. She was one of the guys and his girl all in one. But at that moment, he'd truly seen her. Her fright and her anger. He'd see her again soon.  
  
Brian as he stood in front of him, holding out a keychain. Brian's car keys. The cop was giving him a car. If it had been a movie, Dom would have laughed and called it unbelievable. But now, he believed. Brian had let him escape. He'd turned himself in effectively and was probably getting fried right now by his superiors. He wondered what Brian would say  
  
"I owe you a ten second car"  
  
That was what he'd said and that was what he'd given him. Dom had never expected it and it had happened. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want to think about it now. It was turning his brains to shit anyhow. As he lazily turned the steering wheel, he winced at the pain of his shoulder. It was slowly fading but it still hurt. A reminder. He didn't have far to go and then he'd be with his family. What was left of it.  
  
*  
  
Sit and watch. That was all Letty did mostly. That and work on Leon's car. It wasn't in too bad shape, just a little damaged here and there. It was what was under the hood that mattered and that was pretty much still intact.  
  
There was silence everywhere here. Leon was silent, working on his car or drinking endlessly. He didn't want to stop. No one tried to stop him or try to talk about it to him. If they did, they'd all feel the pain and not want to deal with it. Jesse was dead. Mia had held him in her arms afterward; she'd told them that Dom had cried before taking off after the Trans and taking them down. With the help of Brian.  
  
Mia was silent. She spent her days cooking for them, coming up with new things to create in the kitchen or writing in her diary. She'd appeared a few hours after Letty and Leon had arrived, blood staining her top and an empty look on her face. Dom was coming soon she'd said. She wouldn't talk about Brian, Letty had tried to talk to her about it but Mia just shook her head and walked away. The pain was too fresh to touch yet. She didn't even have a photo to remember him by, just the memories. She was locked into her own loneliness. The man she loved was gone  
  
Letty knew how that felt. That's why she watched and waited. Sat outside the house watching the horizon. They were in Mexico, the very place Dom had told them to go. Only he wasn't here. Letty continued to work on that car until the sun died. She had to do something rather than go back to an empty bed. Mia had to do that too. She understood, the sadness so obvious in her young eyes.  
  
"Do you want some food Letty?"  
  
Mia's soft voice broke through Letty's thoughts. She started and turned around smiling. Mia was walking towards her from the house. She looked like a gypsy with a flowered bandana covering her hair. Letty had been working on the car but now was sat on the hood, watching the sun. Mia sat down beside her, waiting for her speak. She knew the words would come. They were all very deliberate with their words now.  
  
"How's Leon?"  
  
"OK, he's eating more, he's channel surfin right now, just staring at the screen"  
  
"It's all he does, stare, work, stare, work, drink, a lot"  
  
Mia cracked a smile. Letty was struck by the fact of how beautiful she looked. She realised she hadn't seen the smile for a bit. They'd had nothing to smile about.  
  
"Yeah he's got a routine all right, he needs one right now"  
  
"Still missing Jesse?"  
  
"How can he not? Jess was a little brother to him"  
  
"To all of us"  
  
They let the comment fill the silence between them. It was comfortable as they both looked out at the orange stained sky. It was so beautiful, like a painting and it stirred both the very different girls' hearts. Letty turned her gaze to the beach she could see, pain slicing through her as she remembered Dom's last face-to-face words to her  
  
"You and me on a sandy beach in Mexico"  
  
That was his dream. Now here was the beach and it was in Mexico, Letty was here but where was Dom? When Mia had pulled into the driveway last night, Letty had asked her and Mia had told her he'd gone to make amends and that he was coming soon, following Brian and the two Trans Brian was trailing in his father's car. The car he'd never driven.  
  
Mia looked at her friend; she seemed lost in thought. Mia could see in her eyes she was thinking about Dom, her eyes were sad. She sighed and gently reached over for one of Letty's hands. Letty looked down as the sister of her man held her hand gently and smiled. Mia knew; Mia knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. But unlike Mia, Letty was going to get that love back. Her love was coming back soon, she just knew that. Brian wouldn't ever come back, he was exiled now. Exiled from everything probably; his job, both his lives. He was in limbo with no where to go. Letty knew that Mia desperately wanted to talk to him but felt guilty about even thinking about doing it; Dom would disapprove, a lot and Dom's word was law in this family. He was everything to Mia; father, mother, brother and friend. He was everything to Letty too. Everything to people on the street circuit, the king, commander, leader. With that came respect you couldn't measure.  
  
Letty looked back at the house. She could see the flickering lights of the TV set and Leon's outline watching it, an un-seeing expression on his face. It made her ache inside to think of him there, empty. He wasn't speaking, just working and watching. It was like he was permanently under water and needed to be brought back to the surface soon before he disappeared.  
  
Watching and waiting. Letty returned her gaze to the road the wound towards and past the house. The road that soon Dom would drive down. Soon. How soon? She sighed, it sounded like a strained breath, hard to get out of her constricted chest. She frowned, willing herself to keep the tears in. No one saw her cry. Mia squeezed her hand lightly and smiled when Letty turned her way. Letty noticed that Mia had tears in her own eyes and wrapped an arm around her  
  
"Oh baby, its ok, cry all you want, you need to" Letty whispered into her hair  
  
Mia nodded, the tears spilling freely from her eyes. She'd lost so much; her boyfriend, Jess who was like a brother to her, Vince who was lying in some hospital somewhere so that when he recovered he'd be arrested and it felt like she'd lost Dom. Letty held her silently, steadying Mia's shaking form as she watched and waited. Her eyes never left the road. She couldn't stop watching. Not until Dom was back would she stop watching and waiting when another piece of their shattered family was brought back to them. 


	2. Watching and Waiting

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
Mia had cried in her sleep again. She knew the instant she opened her eyes that her tears had bled out of her dream and onto the pillow. This wasn't the first time it had happened and every time it did it was always the same. Stood in on that dust scrubby bank at the side of the road; on one side Brian, a helicopter whirling out of sight above him spiriting Vince away, waiting for what she'd do, his eyes full of apprehension and sadness like he knew already and on the other side Dom, screaming at her to get into the car, blood staining his shirt, Vince's blood. She'd made her choice. Her family  
  
She got out of bed with a sigh, rubbing the tears absent-mindedly from her cheeks. There was no time for crying, she'd done that last night in Letty's arms, allowing herself to let it all spill out. Now she had to be strong. Someone had to keep the pieces of this family together when Dom wasn't here. That person was Mia. His sister. She had lots of things to do. The day was hot again, was it every anything else in Mexico? She dressed quickly and made her way downstairs to begin cooking breakfast.  
  
She expected Leon to be collapsed in some corner of the front room with the TV still on from the night before, surrounded by empty bottles. He wasn't. Puzzled, Mia looked in the other rooms in the house and then out of the window. She could see Letty's legs lying out flat from underneath the car as she worked on the underneath but no sign of Leon. Sighing, she went downstairs again, checking the front room. When she looked outside again, she saw him  
  
The popped hood of the car had kept him out of sight but now Leon stood up straight, stretching out. He turned his head, listening to something Letty had said to him. To Mia's astonishment, Leon smiled, really smiled and laughed. She closed her eyes, drinking in the sound. She'd missed it. She'd missed all the laughter and jokes they all usually shared. Things had skeetered downhill too fast so that now she didn't know what shape the family was in. It was relieving to have a piece of normality back. She was glad that Letty had got Leon back into the car, that was definitely back to normal for him.  
  
She turned back to the kitchen and began preparing a big fry-up, nothing healthy for the street racers. She remembered Dom telling her that a long time ago when she'd first started cooking for them, it was one of the first things she'd learnt. Her smile darkened as she remembered Brian drying the dishes for her the first time he'd been to the house, she'd been touched that he'd even bothered considering that no one, not even Letty, ever did. It been comfortable, that had been when she'd realised he was different. And that he belonged.  
  
Tears started to form again. She angrily brushed them away. All she had were memories and they were all she was gonna have. She was gonna have to learn how to deal with them otherwise it was gonna be even harder for her to move on. The sad thing was, she didn't know if she wanted to.  
  
*  
  
"Ey Leon! Pass me the wrench will ya?" Letty called from her position lying underneath the car.  
  
The wrench fell with a dull clang beside her. Letty reached out without looking and grabbed it, immediately beginning to use it on the underbelly of the car  
  
"Thanks man" she called  
  
"It's ok"  
  
She smiled to herself. Leon was sounding more like himself. She'd found him earlier today in the kitchen, a glass of juice in his hand, looking out the window. Watching and waiting.  
  
"What you lookin at Leon?" she'd asked  
  
He'd turned smiling and drained his glass of juice. He looked like he'd actually had some sleep and not just fallen into a drunken stupor like most nights after trying to blunt the razor edge of pain of losing Jesse.  
  
"He's gonna be here today Let" he'd said "he's comin home"  
  
Letty knew who he was talking about and tried not to look excited. Leon could probably see in her face that she was. He'd hugged her briefly then pulled back, dazzling her with a smile  
  
"How's my ride doing?"  
  
"Still needs some work" she'd replied "wanna help?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I miss it"  
  
So they'd gone out and started working. Soon Mia would be calling them for breakfast and they'd eat in the hot sun. Letty slid out from under the car smiling. Life was good. She hadn't realised it but it was. Leon was recovering from the loss of Jesse, they all were but Leon was definitely looking better. Mia still missed Brian but that would fade as would the pain. She'd never see him again anyway. And Letty? She was still watching and waiting but that would end soon. Her man was coming home, Leon was right she calculated, it had been the right amount of time for Dom to be here very soon at the rate he drove at. She turned to scan the horizon, catching some smells on the breeze as she did and smiled. Mia was cooking the breakfast all right and it smelt damn good. It always did. Mia deserved a medal for all the cooking she did for Team Toretto now and in the past. It was her role, she didn't mind too much, just got pissed when someone didn't help with the dishes. Dom was proud of her  
  
Letty narrowed her eyes against the sun, watching again, her eyes trained on the road. Leon didn't look up; he had gone back to working on the engine. Letty could hear him, muttering under his breath as he worked. She couldn't make out what though. She shaded her eyes against the sun, watching, waiting. She was consumed with it and nothing else. He was coming back today.  
  
A trail of smoke began on the horizon. She could see it clearly against the pale blue sky. It was making its way slowly along the road. It was making its way towards the house. Towards them. Letty couldn't stop the wide white smile from spreading across her face. It had to be. Hardly anyone came down here since it was a way from town, only people who had a reason came down here. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She turned and hollered towards the house  
  
"Mia! Dom's coming home!"  
  
*  
  
Harry didn't want him to go. He thought it was really bad idea  
  
"Brian, are you kiddin me? They'll be cops everywhere in that hospital to make sure that he doesn't get out early, they see you, there's gonna be trouble"  
  
"I know Harry but I think I should go see him, he needs to know what's happened"  
  
"He hated you then Brian and he's gonna hate ya even more now, you took away Mia from him and not only that, you lied to her and broke her heart"  
  
Pain sliced through him at Harry's words, remembering the desperate look on Mia's face when she stood between him and Dom. She'd chosen Dom. But she'd loved Brian  
  
"I want to help him Harry"  
  
"Oh really? Ya couldn't stand him before and now suddenly you wanna help him? I ain't buying it Brian"  
  
"He's gonna get arrested after he recovers, they're gonna pin all the charges on him just to clean up the case"  
  
Harry had looked at him in disbelief. Then sighed, running a hand over his head  
  
"Fine, you wanna go, you go but you ain't getting paid for the time you take off"  
  
Work had been good so far. He felt at home among the cars and their parts, supplying the racers with their needs. Some of them talked to him, others just ignored him and went straight to Harry. He hadn't seen Edwin or Hector yet but he knew he would soon. They couldn't stay away forever.  
  
Now he was stood at the door to Vince's room. Vince seemed out of place in his hospital bed, among all the crisp clean whiteness. The surgeons had gone a masterful job on repairing his arm, fine prominent scars wound their way through the elaborate tattoo on his shoulder and ran down to his elbow. Vince was sleeping but he didn't look peaceful, just blank. He wasn't comfortable where he was, even in sleep  
  
Brian had thought a lot about Vince after Dom had driven away. Vince was the one who'd seen through him immediately and knew he was a cop; he'd known Brian wasn't who he seemed. That had unnerved Brian, knowing that someone could see through his persona. Worse, Vince had been in love with Mia. Possessively in love. Even though he'd never been with her, no one else could be. Brian had broken through that and Mia had let him. That had enraged Vince. Mia had wanted Brian, not him  
  
And now Vince lay in a hospital bed, waiting to be arrested. Luckily the police hadn't put a guard on him considering he'd recently been in surgery. Brian wondered how he was gonna tell Vince he was right all along and that the others had gone to Mexico without him. Would he take his anger out on Brian? Probably, he deserved it. Vince had never liked Brian on principle and he sure as hell wasn't gonna like him after this. It was going to be hard but Vince deserved to know what had happened while he was out before he was arrested and asked questions  
  
Brian sighed and turned from the door. He'd come back later when Vince was awake, he felt uncomfortable just standing there waiting for something to happen. He'd told the nurse he was Vince's brother. She'd believed him, he'd looked frantic enough. As he turned to go, a single sound stopped him. It was croaked rather spoken but had enough venom in it to stop him in his tracks  
  
"Cop"  
  
*  
  
He could see the house now. Just. It was a tiny speck on the horizon, the sun bouncing off it. He had something to aim towards now. The pain was lessening in his shoulder though he knew that Mia would make him sit down and let her check out his injuries. It made him smile.  
  
The sun was still hot, burning into his skin. He'd put on a pair of sunglasses so that he could see the road. He was nearly home now. TV. Food. Drink. Leon. Mia. Letty. He didn't have long to wait and he'd be with the people he needed to be with.  
  
What would he tell them about the car? He frowned, thinking about it. They'd know it was Brian's, they'd ask where he'd gone, where was Dom's father's car, where was Vince. What would he tell them about the car?  
  
"I owe you a ten second car"  
  
Yeah, that's what he'd tell them. It was the truth. And he was nearly home now. He smiled, keeping the wheel steady. And he had a lot to look forward. 


	3. He's Home

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
Brian swallowed; his throat dry suddenly. Vince's voice, no matter how weak, commanded attention. Before Brian would have ignored him, refusing to be ordered around by a man who obviously despised him. But this time was different, this time Vince wasn't in a position to order him around. Brian turned around to face Vince and smiled. Vince glared back, only his head turned towards the door. His dark eyes were full of the ferocity they always contained, making his feelings towards Brian perfectly clear. Nothing had changed there. Brian sighed; this was not going to be easy. Correction, it was gonna be damn hard.  
  
"That's right" he replied at last, letting his voice become flat and defeated, it was how he felt after all  
  
Vince continued to stare. If he was surprised by Brian's presence in his hospital room or Brian's admittance to being a cop then he didn't show it. His face remained stone chiselled blank.  
  
"They send you here to guard me? Make sure I don't escape" Vince's voice was dripping with his usual brand of obvious rough sarcasm.  
  
"They wouldn't let me if I wanted to" answered Brian "I don't work for them anymore"  
  
"You been a bad boy Brian? Hanging around with the punk street racers, we been a bad influence on you?"  
  
Now Vince's face clearly showed his anger. Brian could feel anger course through him, even though Vince's body was completely still save his hands twitching. He had to remain calm, getting into a shouting match with Vince always resulted in violence. It would be no different here, despite the location  
  
"That's what they said after I gave Dom my car and let him get away" Brian said after a static pause  
  
"And Mia"  
  
"And Mia and Letty and Leon" Brian felt like he had to justify himself, it wasn't all about Mia. It was about the team. Team Toretto.  
  
"So they've all gone without me"  
  
Brian nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He might end up gloating that Vince got left behind and Vince might do something stupid like try leaping out of bed.  
  
"O'Connor"  
  
At the sound of his cover name, Brian was unexpectedly hit by a wealth of memories of that night. Talking to Hector and Edwin beside his car on that first night, being punched and insulted by Vince for looking at Mia, racing so hard his car nearly fell apart, Dom's impromptu speech about street- racing after taking Brian's pink slips, rescuing Dom from the cops and meeting the Trans for the first time. All in one night. So much changed.  
  
"Get outta my room" Vince said, his voice full of anger  
  
Brian was about to speak but then closed his mouth. Vince didn't want to know him now fine, let him feel sorry for himself as he lay in a hospital bed with no one to visit him. An image of a house in Mexico, dusty and hot came to him. He could see Leon, Letty and Dom having a barbecue and Mia bringing the food out from the kitchen. He smiled, there were pieces missing from the picture. One lay in a bed in front of him, one was dead and the other? The other handed in his cop badge a week ago.  
  
Even though Vince had his eyes closed, he seemed to sense that Brian was still there watching him.  
  
"I said get outta my room"  
  
Brian paused for a few seconds, deciding on the words to say before he left  
  
"I'll see you soon Vince"  
  
Vince eyes snapped open at this but Brian had already gone out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. Vince growled, wishing he could punch a wall but realising considering where he was, it wasn't the most smart idea he'd ever had. They'd all gone without him. Even Dom who Brian has helped get away. Ha! The cop helping the criminal. It made Vince laugh to think about how Brian had probably got chewed out by his cop buddies for doing that, they'd fired him for it. O'Connor was nothing but trouble. If only Dom had listened in the first place  
  
"I knew he was a damn cop" muttered Vince "I knew when he was eyeing up Mia he was a cop"  
  
It hurt to think about Mia. She'd gone to their restaurant with Brian. The restaurant that Vince had told her so much about, the one he really wanted to take her to. Brian had stolen any chance that Vince had had with Mia. She was the hottest girl he'd ever seen at the race tracks, different to the easy sluts who were won by a fast car and winning driver. Mia was loyal to Dom. She was his sister and biggest supporter. Vince had wanted her as he'd watched her grow up from a scrawny sun-drenched girl to a warm beauty. Dom hadn't approved; his silent disapproving presence in the office spoke volumes. He'd never said anything to Vince but Vince knew. He could feel Dom watching him. He'd made moves anyway, Mia had never been interested or maybe she was just obeyed her brother.  
  
Brian had taken her away.  
  
Vince shut his eyes again. He slept a lot now. His arm was full of glaring pain from being the only piece of his body holding him to the careering truck. The shot wound didn't hurt as much; it was a dull pain he forgot about until suddenly he could feel it pulsing in his chest. A memory flared up in his mind. Brian leaping from his car with Mia at the wheel, onto the truck to try and free Vince from the cable. Brian risking his own neck when he knew he'd be found out. Mia probably knew anyway.  
  
Whatever. He couldn't think about that now. It made his head hurt. All he wanted was to get well enough to beat Brian until he felt satisfied Brian knew how he felt. Then he could think about finding others. After he got out of being arrested.  
  
*  
  
Mia left the food cooking. Her heart pounded as she ran out of the house wildly. Dom was coming home? An irrepressible smile spread over her face as she stopped beside Letty, looking in the same direction her friend was. She could see the smoke moving towards them, whoever it was had only a small distance to go before they saw them.  
  
"Are you sure it's Dom?" Mia asked uncertainly, her excitement fading  
  
"Open your eyes Mia, no one is gonna come this way unless they have a purpose" Letty replied, not taking her eyes away from the horizon  
  
Suddenly the car came into view. If you squinted against the sun; you could see the orange blob clearly as it zoomed towards the house. Letty felt her heart leap in her chest. It was a street car, that she knew. It had to be Dom.  
  
Leon straightened out from where he was working under the hood and watched the horizon briefly. The two women stood beside each other, watching and waiting. Letty, in tight green cargos and a fitted black vest top, her hair messily tied back with her shades over her eyes and Mia in a slim summer strap dress that stopped short of her knees, her hair a river down her back. So different and loving Dom in two very different ways. But united in seeing him. Leon smiled and bent over the engine again.  
  
The car was crawling closer, it was agony. Mia wanted to run all the way up the dusty road just to check if it was her brother behind the wheel. She felt her insides splitting in anticipation. She could feel Letty on edge beside her, gripping the wrench in her hand hard. They still had to watch and wait. Together until he arrived.  
  
*  
  
He could see the house clearly now. He noticed more and more things as he edged closer as fast as he allowed the car to sail along. There was a car parked in front of it with the hood popped. Someone was working on the engine. Leon he guessed.  
  
Two figures were stood in front of the car watched the horizon behind him. He knew who they were. As he got closer, he could see them more and more clearly, knowing they were there waiting for him. He smiled a big beautiful smile. The pain in his body was lessened now though he was sure if he got out of the car, it was gonna hurt. He'd slept in the car after all, buying food from as many drive thrus as he could.  
  
He was nearly at the house. Nearly. A tiny bit to go. In Brian's bright orange car. He wondered if they'd recognised it yet. Mia would, she'd driven it not so long ago to try and help Brian pry Vince from the truck and the thick cable his arm had become intertwined with. It seemed like a very long time ago.  
  
He stopped the car in one smooth motion, not even squeaking the breaks. No matter how pleased he was to be back with them, he was not gonna damage the car. Mia ran up to the car and threw the door open. Her eyes were shining as she wrapped her arms around her brother. He wrapped his good arm around her in return. She was safe. That was all that mattered to him at that moment. Then she took in his injured state and pained expression  
  
"What stupid thing did you do now?" she demanded  
  
That made him laugh. Always the sister, no matter what  
  
"Played a little game with the Trans" he replied "then 'race the railroad' with Brian before coming here"  
  
Mia's expression dropped a little at Brian's name. Dom could see the pain so clearly on her face. The hurt was still fresh to her, but what was the hurt from he wondered? Finding out Brian was a cop or losing him altogether? Before he could think properly about it, Mia helped him out of the car, muttering unflattering things under her breath as she did about how heavy he was. Dom hissed through his teeth as his shoulder flared up  
  
"What happened to your shoulder?" Mia asked, concerned  
  
"I crashed the car" Dom said matter-of-factly "we got over the tracks but I ran into a car and got flipped, Brian had to pull me outta the window"  
  
"Before you say it, I don't care" Mia said "I'm gonna make sure your cuts are taken care of and that shoulder"  
  
Then she sniffed the air suddenly, a frown marring her face. She whipped around and ran back towards the house. She paused half way and turned back to Dom  
  
"Trust you to be back in time for breakfast" she called, laughing before turning back and continuing her run  
  
Dom smiled. Then he turned back to the other car where Leon continued to work under the hood. Letty stood staring at him. She looked beautiful, she always did. She was dressed casually sexy, the way she did when working on the cars back at the garage. There were no tears on her face and no cuts like when he'd last seen her; shaken and injured. Then her gaze shifted to the car he leant against.  
  
"What you doing with Brian's car?" she asked, anger and curiosity colouring her words  
  
"He owed me a ten second car" Dom replied after a pause "and he helped me get away"  
  
"The cop helped you get away?" Letty was disbelieving "ah I bet he's off the force now"  
  
Dom nodded and began walking towards her. Letty didn't move, continuing to look at him. As he reached her, Leon looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good to see you Dom" he said  
  
"You too Leon, workin on your ride?"  
  
"Yeah Letty's been helping me out while we waited for your ass to arrive"  
  
Leon was back to normal it seemed. He'd been cut up over Jesse's death. They all had. Now Leon was back to joking and working on his car, two things he combined with superiority. Dom nodded to him  
  
"I'm gonna go grab some of Mia's breakfast" Leon announced with a wink that Letty didn't see at Dom before walking back to the house  
  
Letty stared at Dom. Watching and waiting. Finally Dom lifted his hands to her face, placing one either side and drew her in for a kiss. Letty's hands wound around his neck, pulling herself in close to him. Dom responded hungrily, his hands working their way down to her waist, the pleasure at seeing her again fuelling his actions.  
  
After the heated kiss, he pulled away gently and rested his forehead against her's. She smiled; it was a different smile to he was used to. It wasn't cocky; it was still confident but touched with sadness.  
  
"Welcome back" she said with a grin "want some breakfast?"  
  
Dom grinned back, things were slotting back into place. Perhaps soon, things would actually go back to normal but he didn't think so. Everything had shifted slightly, all affected by the past events and the lives of two people; Jesse and Brian. A stab of pain jolted through him. Would they have to add Vince to that list?  
  
"Sure do"  
  
He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and began walking back towards the house. Letty slung her own arm around his waist then poked him in the stomach with her other hand, teasingly. He responded by pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. He was back home. 


	4. Not Bad, Not Good

"Disclaimer: own nothing as per usual  
  
The smell from the plate that Mia slapped down on the ground in front of him was enough to make Dom close his eyes and take a deep breath. God he'd missed her cooking. Letty smiled at his reaction as she dug into her own plateful of fried breakfast. Leon sat opposite them on the warm path, not taking his eyes off the plate he held in his hands as he shovelled food into his mouth quickly. They were all sat outside the front door, enjoying the glorious weather. Mia appeared a few seconds later with a plate of her own and sat down on the other side of Dom so that the two females, the most important ones in his life, flanked him.  
  
For a full ten minutes there was no talk. Just eating and enjoyment of the food Mia had prepared for them. Dom just enjoyed the company of his team. It was like a weight had been taken from his mind, that they still breathed and enjoyed life so he could too. Mia was bold enough to break the silence.  
  
"Where's Vince?"  
  
Dom took a last bite of sausage and then put the plate down carefully on the warm stones before addressing his sister who looked with a mixture of fear and expectancy in her face.  
  
"In hospital" he said finally, measuring his words carefully "I haven't seen him since you did"  
  
There was a beat of silence then  
  
"So V could go to prison," Letty said flatly  
  
"Nah, V will go to prison and pay our time too" Leon retorted "he's the only one who's neck they can wring except O'Connor's who's probably being let off for being in blue anyway"  
  
Dom saw Mia stiffen at Leon's words. She was still upset, very upset he sensed and still loved Brian. For some reason, Dom felt the need to defend the absent traitor  
  
"He gave me his car Leon, he ain't all bad but he ain't all good neither" he said with a sideways glance at Mia  
  
She sort of smiled gratefully. She did still love him; it was as plain as the fork she held in her hand. Dom sighed inwardly; he couldn't ban her love for Brian though he could sure as hell try. It would be a waste of time and effort; she wouldn't let him stand in her way. She had too much love in her to give and Brian was whom she'd chosen to pour it onto. Besides, Brian wasn't all bad. Dom nodded. That was the conclusion he was gonna stick to, he didn't know if he could forgive the cop for playing them all but maybe helping him escape and loving his sister the way he did would go some way to rectify it.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Mia standing up. She began gathering the plates from the others and then without a word walked back into the house. There was an uncomfortable feeling left in her absence. Dom couldn't put his finger on it but somehow felt like he was partly responsible for it. He was about to say something when Letty stood up beside him  
  
"I'm gonna go help Mia wash up" she declared almost to herself  
  
Seeing the looks this garnered from Dom and Leon, she grinned and shrugged  
  
"What? She needs some help and support right now and I can do that for her my way, later guys"  
  
She walked into the house leaving Dom and Leon with only each other. Leon smiled  
  
"You wanna work on my ride?" he said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head "we could grab some drink and just work till its safe to go back in"  
  
Dom grinned at his friend's words and nodded, getting up himself. The sun was high now and beating onto his head. His cuts had been taken care of though, thanks to Mia's scolding treatment of them. It almost felt like Toretto's Garage again. Almost  
  
"Sure Leon, lets hit the grease"  
  
*  
  
Mia wasn't even aware Letty had followed her in. She was too lost in soap sudded dreams to notice anything. She was brought back to reality when Letty gently took the dishcloth that was draped across Mia's bare shoulder. She started and looked astonished as Letty began drying the dishes.  
  
"What, you think I can't do dishes?" Letty demanded "I just choose not to"  
  
Mia grinned and carried on washing, trying to rid herself of the fragments of her daydream that remained from before she'd been aware of Letty's presence. She'd been washing up in her dream too and someone was helping her there as well only it wasn't Letty. It was a tall tanned male with sparkling blue eyes and golden curls. It was Brian, the night Dom had allowed him to enter their team and join the party to Vince's disgust. He was only person ever, before Letty right now, to volunteer to help her with the dishes. They'd smiled and worked, joking about the dishes, Dom and them. They were enjoying their task and there was a kind of spell that made it easier to talk, which they did until Vince ambled in to insult Brian.  
  
"You ok girl? You're looking lost again," Letty said  
  
Mia turned to find that Letty had finished drying the dishes and was sitting on the counter top, the dishcloth over her shoulder. Mia looked down into the sink and realised she'd stopped passing dishes to her companion. She's been far too lost in memories. She sighed  
  
"I don't know, I just want to be happy because Dom's back but even he isn't enough" Mia said quietly, not sure whether Letty wanted to hear her thoughts "I guess I'm still feeling...I don't know what I'm feeling right now"  
  
"Damn girl, you're still in love! Are you too stupid to see that?" exclaimed Letty "You're still in love with Brian, you can't just give your heart to someone and expect for it be returned immediately, it takes time"  
  
Mia looked intrigued, what was Letty going to tell her? Letty smiled at the expression on Mia's face.  
  
"You think there was no one before your big lug of a brother stole my heart? Nah there was plenty but we don't talk about it since it makes Dom mad, kinda stupid really considering I'm the jealous one"  
  
Letty sounded sad. Mia looked at her, really looked at her. Letty seemed dreamy, lost in thought herself. There were things in her relationship with Dom that weren't smoothed out. His return wasn't gonna suddenly solve them, not matter how pleased they were to see each other.  
  
"He knows you don't like him looking at the race girls right?" Mia tried tentatively  
  
"I think I've made it real clear" replied Letty with a ring of steel in her voice, her fists closing without her realising "They're out there wanting a piece of his ass and he loves the attention then he doesn't understand when I get mad"  
  
"He's Dom, he doesn't realise, he probably thinks it's a staple of your relationship that'll continue for as long as you're together" Mia answered, emptying the sink  
  
"Sounds like Dom" Letty began twisting the dishcloth in her hands "He thinks its insane that I wanna beat the hell out of the skanks that follow him around"  
  
"Maybe you should to get the message home"  
  
Letty laughed and then smiled softly  
  
"Yeah maybe I should, at least out here there's only me and him to be together"  
  
"Gonna make up for lost time?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
Mia grinned. No matter how jealous Letty got, she and Dom stayed together. They balanced each other out. Her smile faded as her thoughts returned to Brian  
  
"Don't worry girl" Letty put an arm around Mia, sensing the younger girl's saddening in mood "you're gonna find someone again who'll make you feel the way he does"  
  
"Maybe" Mia said tiredly "I just want him"  
  
*  
  
"Unless you brought cigarettes, I want your fucking ass outta here cop"  
  
Brian smiled a crooked smile at Vince's greeting. He expected more hostility, which there was a large chunk of in that one venomous sentence yet Brian felt like he could walk in without Vince causing enough of a scene so that Brian was thrown out. He walked in slowly, causally, as though he wasn't bothered by Vince's words.  
  
"Good to see you too Vince" he tried with the same crooked smile, he threw a paper bag onto the bed "will a Crononberg pass?"  
  
Vince's eyes lit up though his body language was distinctly hostile. He was sat up now in bed and Brian could see he was wearing pale blue pyjamas, standard hospital issue which Vince evidently loathed wearing from the way he picked and scowled at them. His arms were crossed over his chest; one sleeve cut off to reveal bulky bandages over the shoulder blade, which had held his entire body weight off the ground when tried to dodge an angry trucker's bullets. Brian couldn't see any other wounds but he guessed they were hidden beneath the blue fabric. He chanced another step forward  
  
"Will it?" he tried again Vince eyed the paper bag and then quickly whipped it off the bed in one swift movement with his good arm. He didn't look at Brian when he spoke; keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the prize in his hands.  
  
"Its only because I'm desperate for a fucking beer"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Brian carefully closed the door of the room and slowly brought a chair forward so that he could sit next to the bed. The nurses wouldn't mind the door being shut, they still thought he was Vince's brother.  
  
"The cops been to grill you yet?" he asked, after Vince had taken a lengthy gulp from the bottle.  
  
"Not until I'm healthy, which I'm not planning on being for a while" Vince replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "I'm planning on staying here as for as possible before they arrest me and throw me in jail"  
  
There was a pause as Vince took another long draft of the bottle. He looked at Brian who looked back carefully. Vince smiled inwardly, the cop was learning to gauge his reactions and bide his time. He had Brian on a pull- string, he realised because Brian thought he could lead him to Mia. To hell with that. Vince wasn't gonna tell him anything, Mia was his. She always had been and always would be.  
  
"So what work you doing now cop? Traffic duty?" he cracked with a harsh laugh  
  
"I told you Vince, I'm not a cop anymore"  
  
"Oh yeah your ass got fired didn't it"  
  
"No, I walked out before they could fire me for helping Dom get away" Brian said Dom had said once that Brian's meal ticket was his coolness, Brian knew Dom was right now. Vince hated not getting a reaction out of him "I'm working at Harry's now full time"  
  
"Can't stay away from the streets huh?"  
  
"That's about it yeah"  
  
Vince nodded once. Brian didn't question it. Maybe Vince understood. Maybe. There was a pause, it wasn't uncomfortable, just a pause. Vince took a last drink from the bottle and then threw it towards Brian.  
  
"Take it before the nurses see it" he ordered  
  
Brian smiled. He was being dismissed. Vince was cutting him off because he knew what Brian was after. If Vince wanted to play a game then Brian was willing to play as well. He got up from his seat and carefully picked up the bottle and stuck it into his bag.  
  
"I'll see you later Vince," he said casually as he made for the door  
  
"Yeah? Plenty later I hope" Vince cracked  
  
"Sometime tomorrow probably, I think you could do with the company"  
  
Before Vince could dish out a reply, Brian slipped out of the door and closed the door after him. He smiled to himself. Vince wasn't all bad, he wasn't all good either though. He was just full of bravado and in love with Mia who was in love with Brian. Hence the hostility and sourness. Brian began walking out of the hospital. He had some digging to do before he came back tomorrow. Something to bargain with, something that Vince wanted and would do anything to get. Brian grinned. If everything went to plan and Vince co-operated, maybe his banishment from Mia would be over sooner than he originally thought. 


	5. Solution

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
It was going to be a day of tests. Brian knew that by the time he was making his way to the hospital entrance to go and visit Vince again. He'd been working in 'The Racer's Edge' earlier, stacking the metal shelves with parts. Harry had been serving the counter as usual, cracking jokes with the racers who came in to buy from him. It was the place every racer came to buy their parts. What was it Harry had said to him when he'd first started work here? That Dominic was golden and everything he used, was snapped up by the hundreds by the racers. Everything he touched turned to gold for Harry. Brian smiled slightly as he racked up the engine parts; he wondered who now turned Harry's stock to gold for him? There had been no new king of the race track crowned as far as Brian could tell. No one dared try and take Dom's place due to the firm belief that he'd return soon and kick the pretender's ass. Brian wiped his hands on an oily cloth he kept threaded through a belt loop and headed back to the counter to help Harry serve customers. He turned away to pick up his coffee mug when he heard a voice he didn't think he'd hear for a long time  
  
"Hey white boy, can I get me some service over here?"  
  
Brian paused. Hector. He wondered if Hector would slug him when he realised who it was. Brian was sure that word had got round the racing circle that Brian was the one who'd pretty much forced Team Toretto to move on and that he'd been a cop all along. Brian turned and nodded to Hector. He knew that he himself must look pretty much the same; a fresh white t-shirt and blue jeans worn so much that the knees were wearing through and the same golden curls and vivid blue eyes. Hector hadn't changed either, a sloppy brown shirt and black jean cut-offs and the same tanned skin and smart-ass smirk characterising his face. He regarded Brian for a long minute, his friends chattering around him to Harry and checking out the display equipment  
  
"I heard you were doing things no racer's supposed to Spilner" Hector said finally  
  
"It's O'Connor now and yeah I was a cop"  
  
"Why the past tense?"  
  
"They kicked me off the force when I wouldn't say where Dom was heading"  
  
"Why would a white boy like you do a stupid thing like that?"  
  
Before the conversation could go any further, Harry intervened, stepping up beside Brian.  
  
"How about you two take this out the back? Hector you got a list?" he asked  
  
"Right here brother" Hector replied, handing a folded piece of paper to Harry  
  
He turned and let off a stream of jumbled Spanish to his friends which Brian couldn't follow. The Latinos at the races had their own language, part Spanish, part jive, part Ebonics. He couldn't understand it if he tried. Hector turned back to Brian and walked round the counter and to the back without a word. Brian followed him after a confirming nod from Harry. He took a deep breath as he did, running a suntanned hand over his unruly curls as he did.  
  
Hector stood leaning on a table and turned an expectant face towards Brian. He wanted an answer to his last question  
  
"Because I cared" replied Brian "I cared about Toretto"  
  
"Nah you cared about Mia" countered Hector with a ghost of a smile "you cared about her"  
  
"I cared for Dom too Hector, why else would I give him my car, let him get away and then not tell the cops where he went?" said Brian, wondering why he was so desperate to regain Hector's trust  
  
"I believe you Brian, not coz I want to but because I have to" Hector said "I have to buy my parts from you and I don't want to be not trusting my dealer"  
  
"Thanks" Brian felt like it was a small step back in  
  
"Now you and me, we were friends, I'd like that again" Hector continued "but you can't ever return to the race scene here, you know that? There are people who want your blood coz they all know how drove Toretto out of town"  
  
Brian nodded slowly. He hadn't dare show his face at the street race tracks. He knew some smart guy would rush him with a knife and who knew what would happen. Brian sighed a little. He still raced when he found an empty care lot and turned fancy loops, remembering the night he rescued Dom. But it wasn't anything compared to being on the tracks with NOS filling your engine. But he couldn't have that here, not where people knew who he'd been before and what he'd done.  
  
"OK, then we can get back to business" Hector announced, pushing himself off the table and punching Brian lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Brian grinned and returned the gesture as Hector moved in front of him to get back to his friends and his supply of engine parts Harry had waiting piled on the counter.  
  
Now here Brian was, going back into hospital ready to do something that could get him arrested. He sighed as he entered and signed in. He asked if Vince had been moved. He hadn't. With a friendly smile at the receptionist, he headed to the ward where he knew Vince's bad temper was being contained. He knocked lightly on the door. Vince looked up and managed a small scowl. Brian grinned inwardly, Vince had barely any visitors except the waiting police and Brian had a feeling that he actually looked forward to seeing Brian since it meant someone to insult and some company. He ignored the scowl and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"How's it going Vince?" he asked  
  
He didn't dare try calling him V. That was what Team Toretto called him, only those close enough to really know him called him that. Not anyone else. So Brian settled on Vince and Vince settled on O'Connor, Brian if he was feeling friendly. Today didn't appear to be one of those days  
  
"As good as it fucking can be while I'm stuck in a small room and seeing no one" he spat  
  
"Then I guess I have good news"  
  
"What? You're moving away and I never have to see you again?"  
  
"No, I'm going to cut you a deal"  
  
Vince looked at him slowly. Brian looked back, blinking slightly as he did. Vince liked to psyche people out.  
  
"What sort of deal?" Vince asked grudgingly  
  
"I get you out; you take me to the Torettos"  
  
"And see you make a move on Mia, forget it"  
  
"Vince I'm offering you your freedom, the police are going to take you away soon and you're going to take the rap for everyone, you could go away for a very long time" Brian said imploringly "I know you couldn't care less about me but I want the chance to go and straighten things out ok?"  
  
There was silence, thick heavy silence. Vince was lying staring at the ceiling. Brian couldn't detect any emotions on his face, just a cold hard stare. Vince had never been good at suppressing his emotions; he would fly off the handle usually, not caring what people thought. But time in a tiny room by himself had given him the chance to practice. Brian waited patiently. He knew if he rushed Vince then he'd come against a brick wall that wouldn't budge. Vince's stubbornness was legendary. Finally Vince looked at the man who'd saved his life.  
  
"How are you going to get me out?"  
  
Brian smiled and nodded. He produced a back leather wallet from his pocket. The same one that Vince had managed to dislodge from his pocket when he and Brian fought on the first day they met. The one that Jesse had handed to Dominic to inspect before he passed judgement. Brian could still hear Dom's mocking words  
  
"Brian Earl Spilner; sounds like a serial killer"  
  
Shaking off the past, Brian flipped open the wallet to reveal a card and a police badge  
  
"I've still got my police badge"  
  
*  
  
There was a lot of silence out in Mexico. Mia sighed to herself as she sat out the front. Letty had been spending every day here since they'd arrived. When she was asked by Leon what she was doing, she said was watching and waiting. Mia knew what she meant now. She was doing the same for Brian. He would come back, he would come back. She kept repeating the phrase to herself as she sat, slipping her feet out of her sandals. Letty understood. Dom could have disappeared, found a new place to settle into with no ties left to Team Torretto. But he'd come back to his family. Brian would too. They were his family.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a soft voice asked  
  
Mia didn't turn around but nodded once. Her eyes stayed on the horizon.  
  
"Sure Leon"  
  
Leon nodded and sat down on a rock beside her, a brown glass bottle resting in his hand.  
  
"You takin' Letty's place now?"  
  
"Looks that way"  
  
"You're keepin' faith he's coming back aren't you?"  
  
It wasn't a judgement. Just an observation.  
  
"I'm keeping hope that he's coming back" she corrected  
  
"You mean I'm not enough for you?" Leon joked, nudging her "I'm hurt chica"  
  
"You know why I need him" Mia turned to him finally and smiled, Leon thought her eyes looked soulless "why did you come out there anyway?"  
  
"I thought Letty and Dom needed some time together" he winked slyly at her "make up for lost time and all that"  
  
"You mean we can't use the house tonight"  
  
"We can use the kitchen"  
  
Mia smiled at Leon. He was a good friend to her. True it had been hard when Vince was always slouching around, hitting on her at every opportunity. But now, she and Leon could properly talk. Mia felt like she owed it to him to tell him what happened when Jesse died, maybe they could share memories. She got to her feet and gesturing towards the house  
  
"C'mon then lets go"  
  
She could leave the horizon for now. But she'd be watching it again later  
  
*  
  
Letty flicked the channels on the TV. All boring. She flicked it off with a sigh. Then she was aware of silence. Since he'd started speaking again, Leon had been chattering as usual but now, nothing. She looked out the window and saw Mia sat out the front, Leon beside her. She smiled. Now Mia was the one watching and waiting  
  
A pair of arms suddenly grabbed from her behind and she found herself lifted high up into the air. She looked down to see Dom's laughing eyes looking up at her.  
  
"Put me down Toretto" she ordered firmly, suppressing her laughter "c'mon put me down"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I damn well ask you to, that's why"  
  
"Nah that ain't a good enough reason"  
  
Letty lunged down suddenly and managed to kiss him, followed by a not-so friendly smack to his head. He let her down immediately and pulled her in close to continue. She pulled away teasingly  
  
"Ha! You on a leash boy" she said with a laugh  
  
"Nah, just very horny" laughed Dom  
  
"How bout we go upstairs and you give me a massage?"  
  
"That your solution to every problem?"  
  
"You complaining?"  
  
Letty raised an eyebrow at him, her face totally serious. Dom grinned and slinging an arm around her, followed her upstairs. 


	6. Worth It

Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned in this fanfic - damn shame!  
  
Dom woke to a pounding sound in his head. It made his brains vibrate inside his skull, like his head was being smashed against a concrete wall continually. Tentatively, he touched his head; wondering if the strenuous past few hours with Letty had left him with a headache in the aftermath. Nah, it couldn't be that. They'd gone on longer and stronger before and he'd never felt anything like this, just total satisfaction that was simmering beneath the surface now. He found himself in a tangle of limbs, unsure where his ended and Letty's began. Her tousled head lay on the pillow beside him, a peaceful serene smile on her face. It was a while since he'd seen that look on her face. In fact he wondered if he ever had. As he smiled at her slumbering form, he realised something. There was harsh burning sunlight blasting through the generous windows, making him squint. It wasn't night. What the hell was the time? Then he registered the pounding noise again. Someone was knocking on the door. He was about to get out of bed when he realised an important fact. He wasn't wearing anything. A quick check told him Letty wasn't either.  
  
"Wake up in there! I ain't afraid to come in and haul you both of bed!" an agitated voice yelled from the other side of the door  
  
"Alright, gimme a second" Dom yelled back, frantically scanning the room for something to wear  
  
He spotted his black pants hanging off a small table and quickly pulled them on, commando-style. Leon and Mia had seen worse. He and the guys often worked in the garage shirtless in the heat of the summer sun. He leapt lightly over the rest of the bed and pulled the door open. It revealed Mia, arms crossed over her chest and a murderous look on her face. It deepened as her brother emerged with a wide smile despite the savage wake-up call.  
  
"I don't even wanna know what you've been doing in there to look like that though I got a pretty good idea" she started "do you have any idea how long you've been in that room?"  
  
"A few hours?" Dom guessed hazily, leaning against the doorframe  
  
"Yeah, it's five in the afternoon Dominic!" Mia's voice started rising to a dangerous level "you just wasted nearly a whole day while me and Leon were working our asses off"  
  
Dom observed her through sleepy eyes. Her whole posture radiated disgust. He knew she'd have done the same if it had been Brian driving up in the shiny orange car. This all stemmed back to him. He couldn't be here. Probably never would be but Mia couldn't deal with that now. Dom and Letty had what she had and she wasn't going to take that lightly. Of course telling her this would be make her even more furious and defensive. Not a good cocktail to pour into his explosive sister. Impulsively Dom pulled his sister into a brief hug, releasing her before she could protest and ruffled her hair affectionately  
  
"We'll be down in five alright? Thanks for leaving us for so long, appreciate it" he said with a smile  
  
Mia looked at him slowly. He looked so happy. She sighed, all her frustration vented. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long.  
  
"OK" was all she said as she uncrossed her arms and turned back down the stairs. Dom waited until she was gone before closing the door. He turned round to receive a hard slap round the head. One fact registered with him. Letty was awake. Now she was sat up on the bed, sheets pooling around her bottom half while leaving her top half beautifully uncovered.  
  
"You woke me up!" she accused "and it was a great dream, I was winning races man"  
  
"That ain't a dream Letty" Dom replied with a smile "that's your life"  
  
"I know, but it was a good dream" she replied "we wanted downstairs?"  
  
"Mia's got some dinner ready for us"  
  
"Its dinner already? Man we missed lunch"  
  
This thought seemed to spur Letty into action. She quickly extracted her black bra from the bed sheets and her black vest top from under the pillow before pulling them on over her head. While she dressed, Dom pulled on a short sleeved blue light denim work shirt with 'Toretto's' stitched over one pocket. He'd got it made when they'd set up the business so he could look partly professional when he wanted to. Which wasn't very often. Letty pulled her green cargos on as she wandered over to the window. She looked out at the dusky sky and delicate hazy landscape. It was gorgeous, even in late afternoon. Everything about Mexico was beautiful to look at. She smiled at it. Everything seemed ok now to her. She had Dom back with her, most of the team and a car to work on. Only things missing were Vince and a good race.  
  
Dom's strong arms wound around her waist and she found herself twisted around and then hoisted up into the air, looking down into Dom's shining eyes. She shook her head at him. She often wondered why she put up with him when his eyes so easily wandered to the skanks at the races and he was gone some nights without any explanation. Other times she knew why. Because he always came home to her. When she felt like she wouldn't see him again, when Mia had arrived sullen and angry telling Letty and Leon about Jessi, Brian and the Trans, Letty knew she couldn't leave him. Not ever. It was like imagining her life without racing or without the crew. It just wasn't possible.  
  
She slowly slid down his body so that she was standing in front of him and then reached up and kissed him. He responded hungrily. It amazed them both that such a response could be possible after such a long love session before. But then, they were insatiable. Letty pulled away from him, earlier than she'd have liked to and smiled up at him. He saw that the solemness he'd noticed earlier had disappeared. His Letty was still there under the grief.  
  
"Come on, ya big jerk, time for some dinner" she said playfully, grabbing a hand and dragging him towards the door  
  
As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. Letty laughed, a smile creasing her tanned facial features.  
  
"Sounds like you need the food baby" she said  
  
She didn't hear his quiet response  
  
"Got all I need"  
  
*  
  
"Hey! They return at last!" Leon exclaimed as the pair appeared outside "got tired of each other's company?"  
  
"Never" fired back Letty "he'd have no one to bitch about and neither would I"  
  
Dom shoved her lightly in the back in response, causing her to stumble, curse and shoved him in the chest in return. Dom grabbed her, threw her easily over his shoulder and marched forward. Leon whooped from his position at the table he and Mia had dragged outside. Letty shrieked and beat on Dom's back with her fists  
  
"Put me down Dominic Toretto! Now! Or what happened this afternoon is a one time only event!"  
  
"How would that benefit you huh?" was his response  
  
Finally after circling a large patch of the ground in front of the house, Dom deposited her on the hood of her car. She grimaced at him as he walked away, looking back at her over his shoulder grinning. Mia appeared in the doorway at this point, several platters balanced expertly in her hands. She smiled sadly at the couple's horseplay, not moving until Leon noticed her and hurriedly got to his feet to help her.  
  
"There you go chica," he said, relieving her of two of the plates  
  
Mia smiled her thanks as she carefully walked to the table and set the plates down. She went back inside for more cutlery and food before emerging to find that Letty had somehow managed to attach an old hose to an outdoor tap and was currently soaking both Dom and Leon with the freezing water. It was like being at home. Her heart thumped loudly briefly. No, it wasn't completely like being at home. There was no Jessi fixing cars or designing new ones; he was in a morgue somewhere. There was no Vince helping Dom wrestle Letty to the ground; he was lying in hospital. But most of all to Mia, there was no Brian helping her cook. God knew where he was. After helping out Dom, had he been caught, handcuffed and taken to a prison? Or had he simply apologised, explaining away his decision to hand Dom his car keys as a small moment of madness and returned to the force? She knew his love was real. She'd seen it in his eyes that night. The night that she'd helped him find Dom. The night that a million emotions had raced across Dom's face as Brian called for the police on his cell-phone. The night after Race Wars; when Jessi had bet his father's car against Johnny Tran and lost, when Dom's temper had been exploded for the first time since he'd come out of prison, when Letty had knocked out Lance Tran in one punch. The night they all knew. Everything had happened in one single night.  
  
Dom, amid trying to wrestle the hose away from Letty, looked up to see his sister's expression. It looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her eyes were glazed, she looked totally shell-shocked. He quickly left Leon to fend for himself against Letty and the hose and slowly made his soggy way over to Mia. Even as he got closer, she never moved. Transfixed by what she saw. He gently took a plate from her. She started and looked at her brother in astonished pain. Tears filled her eyes delicately like they were meant to be there, enhancing her unknowable beauty. Dom paused, watching her.  
  
"What do you see Mia?" he asked softly  
  
"I see.....everything" she answered at last before depositing her armful on the table  
  
Dom nodded silently. She could see the past, all that had happened to bring them to this point. She dared to bare open her tender wounds for the sake of remembering. It was more than the others could do. Leon had just managed to close up his wounds, the memory of Jessi evidently still a stinging pain in his mind. Letty didn't talk about the past. She was brutally honest but tight-lipped. As for Dom himself, there was way too much shit in his past for him to sift through to try and find the diamonds. Let Mia be the one to remember, even if it meant pain and heartache. There were some things he couldn't protect her from no matter how hard he tried. One of those things was her own memory.  
  
*  
  
"What you gonna do? Make them take you back on the force asshole?" sneered Vince "You can't call no shots now that you're soiled goods"  
  
Brian smiled. Vince hadn't worked out what Brian had been planning. That made Brian feel privately smug, he'd got one up on Vince again.  
  
"No, it goes like this; the nurses don't know I'm a cop so they also don't know I've been thrown off the force" he explained laboriously "if you're ready to leave, I could tell them that I'm taking you for questioning, sentencing and prison - they wouldn't question it since I'm sure some cops have already been in to tell the nurses that that's gonna happen"  
  
Brian could see the cogs working in Vince's head like a car engine. Vince was trying to work out if he could bear to be in Brian's debt a second time though he hadn't even acknowledged the first time yet. Brian didn't care; it was enough that Vince knew Vince owed him and the fact that Brian knew this drove Vince mad, hence the constant insults. Finally Vince looked at him with his piercing black gaze  
  
"You want to bust me outta here so that you can see the Team again?" the way he said 'Team' confirmed to Brian that Vince didn't believe it was the whole team Brian was interested in "you want to give me freedom? Fine go ahead, I'll take you there"  
  
Brian knew Vince wasn't convinced his plan would work or maybe he didn't want it to work so that he could see Brian fail and not be in his debt again. He also had the suspicious feeling that once Vince was out of the hospital; he might just take off and not take Brian with him. Brian had the distinct feeling that Vince was not a man who often kept his word when dealing with a person he did not like at all. It was a subject he didn't feel like broaching with Vince but since Vince was strapped into the bed and couldn't physically threaten him, maybe this was the best time to do it.  
  
"I don't trust you Vince" Brian said at last, maintaining his distance "and you don't trust me, you don't like me either and I'm the last person on earth and in hell that you want to share a car ride with to God knows where to find the Team"  
  
"Should have never given up the beat" interrupted Vince mockingly "got me all figured out"  
  
"But I am your only hope" Brian continued before Vince could slide anymore insults into the conversation "I am the only way you can walk free for the next few years before your case comes up for review, otherwise you are going to take the rap for four people, possibly five if you count Jessi"  
  
Vince gave a small, but visible, wince at Jessi's name.  
  
"Now I am giving you the chance to walk free, if you take me to where the Team is so I can at least have the chance to explain to them ok? A chance for a chance" Brian said  
  
He stood up and went to the door before speaking again  
  
"I'm going to go to the lobby and ask them if its alright to move you, if they say you can walk without busting your balls too much then I'll come back and ask you again but if you can't be moved then I'll come collect my bag and leave"  
  
Without another word, Brian walked out. He managed to conceal his wide grin until he was walking down the first set of stairs. He knew his pitch had been good. He'd learnt from the best; he'd learnt from Dom.  
  
Vince steamed silently. He felt like punching a wall. Correction, he felt like punching Brian. The cop was right. Brian was the last person on Earth that Vince wanted to take with him to Mexico. Was there any other way he could get out of here without being taken out the front door in handcuffs? No. Then he was in a tight spot.  
  
He concentrated on a spot on the ceiling as his thoughts rotated rapidly. What was his freedom worth? He'd be taking Brian back into the heart of the Team, right where he'd left off in better circumstances. He could remember in snatches Mia holding his head, Brian talking on a cell-phone and yelling instructions and Dom trying to spot the blood pouring out of Vince's chest with his t-shirt. He could remember the pain that reverberated through his entire body as his arm got intertwined with a thick metal rope as a pissed off lorry driver took pot shots at him with a rifle and his body hung limply towards the racing ground. He owed Brian big. Letty had been forced to crash off the road, Leon had gone back to rescue her and one of Dom's tyres was punctured. Brian had been his only hope with Mia at the wheel. Now, it was the same again. Brian was his only hope.  
  
"Dammit!" he roared  
  
No one rushed in. They were used to his tirades by now. The pain in his body had faded. Realistically he guessed he could be moved slowly at the promise he would rest once home. Brian could drive, Vince could direct. They'd both kill each other. Vince smirked. Life wasn't boring. Taking a road trip with the man he hated. Was it possible? For his freedom, anything was possible. He could always ditch Brian on the way. Yeah his freedom was worth it. That would be his answer. 


	7. Leaving

Disclaimer: own nothing, which is a shame : )  
  
LEAVING  
  
It was a weird experience being on his feet after so long strapped into a hospital bed. Vince growled under his breath, not wanting Brian to hear. He'd struggled into some clothes, his shoulder burning with pain and was stood waiting as Brian reached the room. He smiled when he saw Vince; he didn't have to ask the question again to get the answer he wanted  
  
"Say a word cop and I'm going back into bed" Vince uttered venomously  
  
"Nah, you've tasted freedom now, the desk says you're clear to leave if I make sure you take these pills at the right time and if you take it carefully"  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
Brian shook his head and produced a set of handcuffs. Vince barked out his laugher at the sight of them  
  
"Had many kinky nights in?" he jeered  
  
"Not enough, stick em on your wrists"  
  
"No way am I going in cuffs out to the car"  
  
"I like realism"  
  
It made Brian smile to hear himself say that, consciously having mimicked one of his ex-colleagues when he himself had been pulled over, put in handcuffs and driven away to where his boss was based for the case so that it looked like an ordinary streetside arrest. It was true though; if Vince just walked out beside Brian then the staff would know that something was up. He moved towards Vince dangling the cuffs from one hand  
  
"Forget it pretty boy" Vince jeered, his eyes very angry "I ain't going to your car wearing cuffs"  
  
"Vince, just put them on, otherwise the staff are going to know something's wrong ok?"  
  
Vince glared at him before finally holding his hands out towards Brian, his stony expression daring him to laugh or crack a remark. With a remarkably straight face, Brian clicked the cuffs on so that Vince hung his hands in front of him. To cuff him so that his hands were behind his back would be safer for Brian but pushing it with Vince. Brian picked up the small bag of belongings of Vince's and then walked towards the door. He could practically feel Vince's anger burning behind him as he moved. It gave him a lot of satisfaction to know he was getting his way with the stubborn racer.  
  
They reached the corridor and Brian stopped, grabbing Vince's arm to grab him closer  
  
"Look resentful and don't say a word ok?" he hissed  
  
"Hey you're the boss brother, that's gonna look real compassionate, you shopping your so-called brother, that's what you told them right?" Vince sneered  
  
"I've told them it was a cover to be allowed in; how I'm at odds with the cops on duty and so on, special branch that needs complete secrecy" Brian replied "they said they've heard taller tales anyway and besides, a badge gives you access anywhere"  
  
Vince growled in his throat as they began walking again. Brian had thought of everything. It was his only way to freedom, he reminded himself furiously, his only way. They reached the front desk and Brian chatted breezily to the receptionist as he signed the release forms for Vince.  
  
"Yeah, he's going in for a long round of questioning, got a lot of deaths to answer for" Brian sighed "good to have back on his feet finally so we can start the process, thanks for looking after him for us"  
  
"No problem" smiled the receptionist "he hasn't given us too much trouble"  
  
Brian smiled again, walked out the door with Vince trailing rebelliously behind him and stopped beside a beautiful metallic purple racer. He flipped open the trunk, dropping Vince's and his own bag into it. Vince stopped, his anger momentarily sated as he looked in wonder at the car. He thought it would be forever before he got to see one of them again. He yearned to be able to get into the driver's seat and peel out of the parking lot at a healthy speed over ninety, that was what racing was all about. Filling that part of yourself and leaving the rest of your life behind. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that right now. He was stuck with rent-a-cop.  
  
"Where'd you get a beauty like this?" he asked, walking over the car  
  
"Harry's, since I work there I get a few perks like working on my car for free" Brian replied proudly, opening the passenger seat for Vince  
  
Vince glared at him. He didn't want any favours but trying to open a door with handcuffs on wasn't the smartest idea in the world he realised. Grudgingly he nodded at Brian before sliding painfully in and shifted into a more comfortable position as Brian walked round the car and got in behind the wheel.  
  
"Get these fucking handcuffs off me now" Vince ordered through his teeth, pain shooting through his shoulder  
  
With a tiny smile, Brian quickly unlocked them, allowing Vince to rub his wrists and glare at Brian.  
  
"Even think of doing that again and I'm throwing your ass out of this car" he said  
  
"I might have to do it again if we encounter cops of any kind who recognise you" Brian replied steadily, though the idea of running into cops who might recognise HIM wasn't very appealing either "so get used to the idea"  
  
Before Vince could yell at him again, Brian started the engine which roared back at him. Vince was silent, listening to his favourite music. Brian turned back to him with a characteristic grin, thoughts of Mia dancing through his head.  
  
"Let's go to Mexico"  
  
*  
  
The sun seemed to be dropping into the ocean. Mia had walked down to the shore after finishing her supper, leaving the others to do the dishes. Leon had offered to accompany her, joking that it made him sick to watch Dom and Letty together since they were glued to each other. But Mia had said she wanted to do this alone. She wanted some space again. She took off her sandals and held them in one hand as she walked, enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes. It felt delicious, freeing. She wished Brian was walking beside her, holding her hand and talking to her, knowing exactly what to say to make her smile. It always came back to him it seemed.  
  
Life went on. But she couldn't. She'd thought that over time it would get better, she'd stop seeing Brian drive up asking for a sandwich, working on a car with Dom, helping her wash up, sitting beside her as they watched a movie. But she knew now it would never get easier. He was everywhere, involved with everything. She tried, she really tried to carry on like everything was normal but she couldn't. Jessi wasn't ever going to be lying under a car fixing it or sitting in front the computer for hours as he endlessly smoked cigarettes. She'd probably never see Vince again, brush off his advances or yell at him to help her. She doubted she'd ever see Brian again. He didn't even know where they were, that was if he wanted to know.  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks again. She couldn't stop crying and now, walking alone, she let herself cry everything. Here she was again watching and waiting though Letty had some hope at the end of her vigil, she had none. She couldn't watch Dom and Letty be so happy together, it tore her heart completely that Dom was able to drive back but Brian wasn't. Brian had given up his car for Dom. It felt like he'd given up her too. There was nothing left for her.  
  
She wandered aimlessly into the ocean, enjoying the feel of the water around her knees. She didn't care that her dress was wet through, sticking to her skin. In the ocean she felt alive and whole. She lifted her hands above her head, enjoying the wind through her hair and on her skin. Here nothing mattered anymore because nature took everything away from her. Suddenly a wave knocked her off balance and she found herself underwater. She toyed with the thought of surfacing or swimming but decided not to. She could feel her body sinking silently. Everything was so much simpler, no problems at all. She liked the sound of that. Slowly her mind drifted, she couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything was slowing down; everything was more beautiful as her mind faded into comforting peaceful darkness. 


	8. How Could You?

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
HOW COULD YOU?  
  
He'd come down to the beach to check on Mia. She'd been looking so sad, so lost these past few days. Ever since everything happened really but especially since Dom got back. He could understand, he'd looked the same way ever since he'd found out about Jesse. But of all the things to see when he came down onto the beach, her crying or running or something, he had not expected to see her body, face down in the water. Making no movement at all.  
  
"Oh God! Dom!! Get your ass down here!"  
  
Leon hoped that his voice carried far enough. Deciding not to wait, he ran down and along the sand. His mind raced. He could tell that she hadn't intentionally gone in for a swim since she was still in her dress. She was too far out just to be cooling her feet off. She'd gone in for a purpose. And that purpose it seemed, to his growing horror, was to end her own life in one crashing moment  
  
He reached her body and hauled her to shore as quickly as possible. He could hear footsteps and two voices yelling as he did. Dom had heard his calls it seemed. He carefully laid her down on the sand just as Dom skidded to a spurting stop beside them  
  
"What happened? Leon what happened?" his voice was rough and frantic  
  
"I found her in the water face down bro" Leon said quietly "she tried to do something stupid"  
  
Dom looked at him in incomprehensible anger then looked down at his silent sister. She was wearing her dress completely wet through. She wasn't dressed for swimming. He was forming some sort of reply when Letty appeared beside them gasping for air and full of sisterly concern  
  
"You two lugs gonna sit here and watch her?"  
  
She elbowed her way through and began CPR. Dom's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had no idea that Letty could do that, most have been something in her distant past she'd learned. He watched concerned as she muttered numbers under her breath before breathing into Mia's mouth. Suddenly Mia coughed, choked and then leaned over onto her side, spitting out water. Letty let out a deep breath, smiling brilliantly as Mia gasped in air.  
  
Mia could see colours; wildly brilliant blue, soft yellow and shapes she couldn't distinguish. Quickly she blinked several times and shook her head then looked again. The sea, the sand and Dom looking at her, millions of emotions captured in his vast black eyes. Then she realised one horrifying fact. She was still alive.  
  
"Why did you pull me out?" her voice was tired, defeated even  
  
"Why did we putt you out?! Because you were going to die Mia! That's why we pulled you out!" Dom exploded "do you have any idea how dangerous it is to go that far out..."  
  
"I wanted to die!" Mia screamed at him, pushing herself up into a sitting position so that she could look him, her eyes burning with blackened fire "I wanted to get go into that peaceful darkness I was feeling, I wanted to get away ok? So next time don't pull me out"  
  
Dom reeled back like he'd been slapped. His sister had wanted to kill herself. What was so bad in her life that she needed to kill herself?  
  
Mia looked at them all through fiery accusing eyes. How could they pull her out when it was clear she wanted to stay in? Shakily she got to her feet, fighting off help from Leon. Letty remained quiet for once, watching Mia carefully as she struggled to stand.  
  
"I was the one who pulled you out Mia" Leon said quietly "and Letty kept you alive, not Dom, so don't blame him"  
  
Mia regarded him for a few seconds before speaking  
  
"Why?" it was a breathless question "I went out there for a reason, why couldn't you leave me there?"  
  
"I couldn't let you die Mia" Leon said firmly, looking her straight in the eyes "I couldn't let another member of the team go, even if you wanted to"  
  
In his mind, he saw Jesse as he was when he was alive. Programming his computer to help him out with the cars. The way he'd sit for hours in front of the screen, his cigarette burning as he worked regardless of time. Dom calling him for food  
  
"Get your ass outside Mad Scientist before I wreck your machine!"  
  
The way he groped for words but couldn't find them. Then he saw the way Dom described his death, bullets punching him in the chest. Jesse was gone and would never come back  
  
"I did it for Jesse Mia and nothing in my mind is going to stop me from doing that again ok?"  
  
Leon walked off, feeling his temper rising. He didn't like losing his temper; he knew it got ugly so walking away was all he could do. Let Dom deal with her, he didn't understand her as well as he thought he did. Why would she kill herself? Because of Brian? He wasn't worth the effort; she'd never see him again. He'd never know what lengths she'd gone to for him.  
  
"I ain't apologising for putting air back into your lungs either" Letty declared "its my duty as a person to stop you from dying, it ain't right to leave you to drown no matter what you think so deal with it girl"  
  
"But I saw you!" shouted Mia, her feelings welling up "I saw you watching and waiting for Dom to come back, I saw how you felt in your eyes, if you thought you'd never see him again then I know you'd have done what I did, you'd have tried to end it all because you couldn't live without him so don't preach to me Letty!"  
  
Letty looked at her for a few seconds before clamping her teeth together and nodding  
  
"I am so sorry you feel that way girl but drowning yourself is not the answer, you're gonna have to square that with yourself one day"  
  
She turned and walked after Leon. She needed to strip down and fix up a car. That would make her feel a whole hell of a lot better. She couldn't tell with all this shit. Mia tried to drown herself? Life was supposed to be better in Mexico. Mind you, Vince and Jesse were supposed to be with them too.  
  
Dom regarded his sister slowly. She stood defiant; her dress plastered to her skin and her hair a long black mass down her back. Her eyes were full of this desolation he never knew existed inside of her. She was crying out for something, or should that be someone.  
  
"He might never come back Mia"  
  
She looked at him incredulously  
  
"I know Dom, I really do, that's why I took a walk today"  
  
"What? To kill yourself?"  
  
"To try and let him go" she corrected, beginning to shiver "but I couldn't and I can't and I'm going to be hard to be around for a long time ok? You and Letty can be happy but I'm not gonna be until I find him or time has passed long enough for me to completely forget Brian Spilner" she gave a short laugh "probably wasn't even his real name"  
  
"O'Connor" Dom said quietly "his name was Brian O'Connor"  
  
He could remember that phone call so clearly that it felt almost painful. Brian's frantic voice as he tried saving Vince's life and calling for help.  
  
"This is Officer O'Connor..."  
  
Mia nodded suddenly, remembering as well. She bit her lip, more tears filling her eyes.  
  
"So next time you find me, leave me the way I am"  
  
"I promised Mom..."  
  
"Screw what you promised Dom! This is my life now, not one you can control!" she looked furious again "I am going to see this out my way, not your's"  
  
Then she turned and walked back up the beach. Her sandals were lost to the waves and her brother stood there, cursing the day Brian first walked in asking for a sandwich.  
  
*  
  
"Any idea where we're going cop?"  
  
"None at all Vince since you're directing me"  
  
Vince snorted and bit into the greasy burger. They'd driven a long time for a day and were parked in a small layby, eating some cheap shit from a van back a few miles. Brian was sat looking out the window at the sprawling dusty landscape. His thoughts shifting from Dom to Mia. He wanted to see them both. He wanted to repair what he'd had with Dom and continue what he had with Mia. He hadn't touched his burger  
  
"Want me to eat that for you?"  
  
He blinked and turned to Vince who was looking at the food in Brian's hand. Brian smiled slightly; some things really never did change  
  
"No, I think I can handle it" he replied, biting into it  
  
After polishing off the food, he turned to Vince suddenly  
  
"So where in Mexico are the team hiding?"  
  
"Ha! I'm not telling you, I'm just taking you there"  
  
"Did you guys have this planned out years in advance?" Brian pressed  
  
"Something like that, Dom wanted somewhere hot for him and Letty to be together and the team could find new streets to own so we agreed on Mexico and found the perfect place" Vince grinned as he thought about it "great streets to race through, beaches real close by"  
  
"Could be anywhere in Mexico"  
  
"That's the idea and why I'm not telling you"  
  
Brian laughed. There was never going to be much trust or friendship between them but at least he could laugh about it. He started the car up again, wondering how far away he was from Mia and if she ever thought about him at all. Was it with love or hate? Did Dom tell her what had happened with his car or did Mia hate him now? He couldn't wait to find out 


	9. Closer Still

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear. Just a love for the terrific movie this fic is inspired by  
  
CLOSER STILL  
  
The air was getting thicker with dust as the roads got quieter and quieter. Vince was having problems breathing but naturally wasn't saying anything to Brian about it. Brian could see the laboured way he drew in breath and the pain twisting his face as he coughed and coughed. It was getting worse and worse and though Brian waited, Vince said nothing, staunchly staying in silence to suffer alone. With an inner eyeroll and more concern than he'd admit to Vince, Brian pulled over.  
  
"What you stopping for? Gotta make tracks if you want to see Mia again" Vince asked, this voice a lot weaker than normal though still containing its usual ring of animal mocking  
  
"Vince, you can't breathe, I'm stopping to make sure you don't die and I get charged for murder"  
  
Vince tried to laugh but ended up coughing. Hurriedly Brian unscrewed the cap off the bottle of water and handed it to his passenger. Vince glugged down a healthy few shots before letting out a relieved sigh. Neither of them said anything for a few awkward moments.  
  
"Why can't you breathe Vince?" Brian asked quietly  
  
"Lousy operation" Vince muttered after a beat of silence "they had to cut a lot out of me when they fixed the bullet holes, makes it hard for me to breathe for a while, maybe a month or two till I can do it on my own"  
  
"On your own?"  
  
"Without my pills, nurse probably gave you some right?"  
  
Brian pulled the white paper bag out of his jacket pocket and shuffled through it until he found a small dirty pill bottle. He studied the label carefully before lifting his eyes to stare at Vince  
  
"This is serious Vince, if you don't take them at the right time then it's gonna cause a lot of problems for you"  
  
"Yeah well, I have a lot of them already so one more makes no different to me"  
  
Brian shook a couple of small round pills out of the bottle.  
  
"Take some now Vince ok? I'm sure the team want you breathing when you see them again"  
  
With a grunt, Vince took the pills from Brian and washed them down with more water. There was silence as he did, Brian not really knowing where to look or what to say. Vince handed him the bottle back and stared straight ahead at the road in front of them. The sun was painting the sky a warm apricot, making everything seem tinted.  
  
Slowly Brian started the car again and drove it smoothly back onto the road. Vince was silent, his forceful steely gaze fixed on the misty horizon. There was so much Brian wanted to ask him; about the team, how everything seemed to fit so cleverly together, why he had loved Mia for so long and treated her the way he did, why he and Dom were as close as brothers and why, to his and the hospital's knowledge, he hadn't even cried about Jesse's death. But that would have to wait. Vince barely trusted him and the only brotherly affection he showed was through growled cracks under his breath and hoarse laughter. It was something, it was better than blatant distrust and a punch in the mouth.  
  
"Wonder if Letty fixed the corroborator?"  
  
Brian looked at Vince. He was talking slowly under his breath, almost like in a dream. It must be the affect of the pills. He was supposed to take them every few hours; the greasy burger a while back probably hadn't helped. Vince slumped down further in his seat, his eyes glazing slightly as he continued mumbling. His eyes fluttered shut as he slipped further into his memories.  
  
"Need to get the meat for the barbeque for tonight, Jesse's got to fix the cash register"  
  
Then his face contorted with pain.  
  
"Dom! Help me brother! I can't get my arm free, it's gonna tear it out of its socket!"  
  
Brian felt like he could see what Vince was seeing, through vivid pain filled eyes. The image of Vince hanging from that truck by his arm was one that wouldn't go away quickly. Dom's helpless expression as he had to pull back with a burst tyre. Then the sight of a rifle lifted up to the smashed window as he hastily untangled Vince and the sound of the bullet as they leapt into the car.  
  
"All I can feel..."  
  
Vince clutched at his chest, feeling for the blood that had poured out and was blocked by Dom's vest. Brian took the wheel with one hand and shook Vince with the other  
  
"Vince snap out of it!"  
  
"Why aren't I dead?"  
  
"Vince wake up!"  
  
There was a pause and then Vince started violently. He looked around with clearer eyes. Brian sighed and handed him the bottle again. There was silence coating them now. Brian had seen and heard what Vince suffered. Vince drank more and kept silent. He didn't seem surprised at the way he'd jerked out of his realistic thoughts. Maybe, Brian thought, it had been a regular occurrence in hospital. It had to be mentally and emotionally painful to relive it all again. Vince suddenly sat up, trying to peer over the dusty hills that the strip of deserted road ploughed over.  
  
"Holy shit" he hissed out "we're almost there"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're almost there Golden Boy, we're real close, just over the hill and give or take a few miles, we're there, you'll see the house soon"  
  
Brian found his heart racing hard. He would see Mia soon. He didn't feel prepared for it or her or Dom, just an excited ache inside of him. Vince looked through the windscreen eagerly. His expression was intense to the max but completely focused on the road ahead. He was going home.  
  
"There! There it is"  
  
He pointed awkwardly at a small bright smudge in the distance. Brian strained to see that details. It looked small from this distance. Vince was oblivious to Brian's taut silence, immersed in the thought of being back with the team again.  
  
"Have you thought yet Vince, what you're going to say when you walk back through the door with me?"  
  
*  
  
Food was what kept Mia focused now. She'd changed into a worn blue jeans and a simple blue tank as she worked in the kitchen. Her soaked dress lay on her bed, she wasn't going to deal with it yet. Besides, if Dom found her sat besides the bathtub as she cleaned it he'd probably think she was trying to drown herself in it. Steam sizzled all around her as she worked, banging the pans as she did. No one dared come into the kitchen. Not even Dom, he'd come back soon after her and had stayed out the front fixing the cars up with Letty. They were all walking on eggshells.  
  
With a vicious smile, she cracked an egg into the frying pan. She pretended the shell was Dom as she dropped the dripping halves into the trash. He had no idea what she was going through, none at all. Before she'd been full of sadness and incredible loneliness. Now it was just pure rage that swelled inside of her. How dare they think they could save her life when she wanted to be left alone to drown? It was her decision, not theirs. She slammed another egg into the pan and threw the shells away without looking.  
  
*  
  
"You think she'll be ok?" Letty asked, sprawled beneath the car  
  
"Maybe" was Dom's singular answer  
  
They'd been working on the car for the best parts of an hour. Dom had been incredibly quiet since coming back from the beach looking deeply angry. Leon was sat watching TV again though no drink was clutched in this hand this time. He was at least not trying to drown himself in the beer again. Letty felt empty, she couldn't explain it. Just empty, like she'd lost part of herself. They'd nearly lost Mia; it felt like they had anyway. The look in her eyes as she tearfully raged against them had been almost animal in its ferocity and that had scared Letty. She hadn't known Mia had it in her.  
  
*  
  
Mia furiously wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of hand as she worked. It as the onions she told her herself as she worked. It was the onions making her cry, not the feelings bubbling inside of her. She knew it wasn't them but she was practicing in case one of the others asked. More than anything else, she was determined to find Brian. Even if it meant going back to where she'd came from to find him. If it meant getting arrested she thought she could even handle that despite seeing how Dom had looked when he'd come out. Like a haunted animal.  
  
Life wasn't the same she knew and she could deal with that ok. She'd just wanted to pass onto a different life where things made sense again and if she was lucky, where she'd be reunited with Brian eventually. She stirred the pot with a fresh bout of anger. She'd nearly made it if Leon hadn't pulled her out and Letty hadn't given her life again. What did they know of her love anyway? They assumed it was puppy love, something that could pass away easily. What did they know?  
  
Then she heard the sound of a car engine, very far away. 


	10. Feels Like Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
FEELS LIKE FOREVER  
  
Dom could see smoke on the horizon. A wispy grey tower floating towards the sky. It was a racer, he could just hear the purring engine and he knew the person behind the wheel was someone who could handle street racing. It was getting closer, he could see it. An black shape making its way down the road, different colours created by the sun's rays. Letty was still tinkering beneath the car; he could hear her grunt as she twisted the wrench hard. The sun was layering thickly on the back of his neck, burning into him but he hardly noticed. He was concentrating on the horizon, shading his eyes against the sun as he did. He could feel goosebumps rising on his arms. Something was about to happen, he could feel it. He wasn't one for superstitions but there something in his skin he couldn't define.  
  
"Hey, wake up there ya big lug!" Letty's rough voice cracked through his dreamlike state.  
  
He grinned at her, winking as he squatted down to her level.  
  
"What got you distracted?" she asked through her teeth as she worked  
  
"I can hear a racer's engine coming this way"  
  
Letty paused and looked at him out of her inky black eyes  
  
"You don't think that Brian..."  
  
"Don't want to think about it"  
  
Letty shrugged as she continued working. The screw was too damn tight. Then with a satisfying clunk, it fell out of its aged position. She settled the wrench on the floor and carefully dealt with the wiring behind the panel before redoing the screw. Dom stayed silent, his face a quiet storm again as he thought. She knew he was thinking about that racer and if it could possibly be Brian.  
  
"Baby"  
  
Dom's head snapped around as he looked at her. She was looking at him intently, her eyes boring into him as took in his expression on his face. There was something there. That compressed rage he unleashed only when completely pushed. The last time she'd seen it had been at Race Wars when he'd let loose on Johnny Tran and nearly killed the guy, luckily Vince and Leon had pulled him off. Murder would look really nice with his record.  
  
"It could be Brian so you're gonna have to deal with it" she slid out from under the car as she spoke "I mean it can't really be anyone else right? Vince's waiting for his sentence, Jesse's...Jesse's gone and you know hardly anyone comes along this road, we picked the house because of it"  
  
Dom said nothing still, just watching her out of angered eyes. He didn't want the past dredged up; Mia was one who dealt with that. He'd seen the tears she shed over what had gone before and he wasn't willing to do that to himself. He only let select people see into his past. Brian had been one of them. Now he could be back if the motor wasn't lying. He didn't know if he could deal with it. Brian had lied to them and saved Vince's life. If he hadn't appeared on the highway with Mia that night, maybe Vince would have joined Jesse.  
  
He rubbed a hand over his head distractedly. Hours seemed to melt into days here. He couldn't tell how long he'd been here in Mexico. It felt like forever. Letty lay on the floor beside him, fingering her tool belt and watching him intently. She was a vision of greasy beauty. Right now he couldn't appreciate it, she had been on his mind constantly since he'd been ripped from her and now he couldn't feel his heart skip a couple of beats as usual when taking her in as she fixed up a car. His mind was consumed with thinking about the possibility of Brian walked in the door. Would he act like nothing had changed? Things had changed, in Dom's mind they were all Brian's fault  
  
*  
  
A plate fell from her grasp and smashed into a thousand pieces on the floor. Mia didn't notice. Her heartbeat sped up. She barely dared hope. An engine was approaching, a racer's engine. When you grew up surrounded by cars, you learnt to distinguish between ordinary and street race. Whoever was driving however far away was sending a clear message to all other racers who could hear the engine that he was arriving soon. Hmmm he? She was giving it a gender already, her heart was already fixed on one particular person who she didn't dare speak of. Then the charade would shatter and she'd have no dream to pin her life on anymore. Then the sea would look even more inviting than before. Hot blood pulsed through her veins. No one would stop her if she went again.  
  
She turned back to the food she was making and restarted with unusual vigour. The others wouldn't notice the difference; she'd been smashing around in the kitchen with vented anger and now it was with hope of distraction from what was fast approaching the house. Mia stirred the pan, her motions slowly down now. Everything began slotting back into place. She might see Brian. The thought fizzled inside her chest, making her smile at last. But she had to remember that it might not be; it could be anyone else. Inside, something told her it was him even though she steeled herself for disappointment.  
  
*  
  
"What am I going to say?" Vince began to laugh but then remembered it wasn't good for his chest so settled for smirking at Brian wickedly "I'm gonna say 'look what I picked up off the streets'"  
  
"Very funny Vince"  
  
"I thought so, has a good ring to it" Vince gulped down more water "seriously, I don't know what I'm gonna say, I bet Dom's pretty pissed with you, I mean you dated his sister, got in with the team and were a cop all along, that's a serious breech of friendship, trust and everything sacred"  
  
"Way to make me feel better" muttered Brian  
  
"I'm just tellin' you how it is boy, you may not be forgiven and definitely not forgotten if I know the Torettos" Vince was obviously enjoying making Brian feel more depressed "The whole thing with the Trans came around because Dom slept with Johny's sister"  
  
"Then Dom should know how it feels to have someone taken away from them like that"  
  
Vince stayed silent at this comment and didn't comment as Brian pressed the accelerator down harder. They could see the house more clearly now, it was bigger than Brian first estimated. It was white with brown brick-framed windows. The door was an open gaping hole in the heat of the day and there were a couple of cars parked out the front, one of them glowed an intense midday orange. Brian swallowed slightly, his mouth was so dry. This was the Toretto's Mexico home, that was his car. He was about to see them again. Nothing could prepare him for it. So he just drove, waiting for the minutes to tick by as he got closer and imagined Mia's face when he arrived. He tried not to think about Dom.  
  
The house was getting larger still and now he could make out two figures working on a car out the front. He picked out Letty, shiny dark brown hair pulled back messily, faded blue jeans partly unzipped and a tiny green tank top. His heart skipped slightly as he easily recognised Dom in his loose white wifebeater and black pants. It was like nothing had changed. He began to slow the car down in hope that he wouldn't reach his destination. But everything had changed and they were all going to have to deal with it very soon. 


	11. Back in Town

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
BACK IN TOWN  
  
He'd arrived. Brian slowed the car as far down as he could. Now he was here, he didn't want to arrive. Vince shot him a frustrated angry look  
  
"Hey cop, that snail just passed us!"  
  
"I'm driving"  
  
"Is that what ya call it? How about ya pick up the pace a bit so that we can arrive at the house before sundown?"  
  
Vince studied Brian as he spoke, making Brian uncomfortable. Vince could read a lot about him without Brian's consent which always irked at him.  
  
"You're scared aren't you?" Vince said suddenly "you're scared of what Toretto's gonna do to your ass when you get there"  
  
"I've seen his temper Vince"  
  
"What..Race Wars? That ain't nothing, what he did to get inside was..."  
  
"I've seen the photos of that too"  
  
Something thick and heavy descended on the car. Almost an agreement, a consensus of what had gone on. Brian sighed, running a nervous hand through his golden curls. He had to face Dom if he wanted to see Mia and truth be told; he wanted to be friends with Dom again. He didn't believe in miracles but maybe if he prayed real hard, something would happen. Besides, Vince looked like he was gonna knock Brian on his ass out of the car unless he sped up a bit. With an inner creasing, Brian hit the accelerator and kept his eyes fixed on Dom.  
  
With a small swish of grass and sand, the car parked a little way in front of the house. Brian could feel his heart rate started to pick up speed very quickly. Forcing unpleasant imagery from his mind and refusing to look at Dom, he got out of the car and walked around it just as Vince opened his door. Despite the dirty looks and muttered curses, Brian grabbed Vince's arm and carefully helped him out of car. From the grimaces of pain on Vince's face, it was a good thing he helped too since Vince was in a lot of pain. He didn't even attempt to swat Brian away from him now, instead allowing the former cop to guide him carefully towards the house. Brian could see Letty slowly straightening out from getting out from under the car and looking at the two of them as though they'd come back from the dead. In a way they had and certainly it must have been a surprise for her to see them walking together side by side with Vince depending on Brian so visibly.  
  
Dom was silent  
  
Vince was the first to speak, his words coming out cracked  
  
"Good to see you brother"  
  
"You too Vince, pretty banged up" Dom finally spoke, his words almost as though they were back at the garage  
  
"Gimme a hand into the house will ya? Is Leon here..."  
  
His words seemed to fade away to Brian as he took in the house. It seemed big and probably spacious as well. The cars outside, lovingly cared for, were evidence enough that it was a Toretto property. Letty looked at him out of strange misted eyes, as though she was assessing things about him. Brian turned slowly towards her and tried a tentative smile.  
  
"You'd better be worth it Spilner"  
  
He smiled a little, almost relieved to hear that name again. The name the team, bar Vince who knew both names, knew him by. Almost like coming home, strange since it wasn't even his real name  
  
"O'Connor Letty, that's what my real name is, Brian O'Connor"  
  
"Whatever your name is, you'd better be worth it"  
  
Letty had lost none of her bite Brian noticed wryly. She was like a lioness, fiercely protective of her pride. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her anger was unnervingly quiet, though it flashed in her eyes. Brian knew he had to tread carefully, especially considering that Dom had not even acknowledged his presence yet. Letty was a strong barrier and he wanted her to trust him again. He'd have to start explaining and asking questions himself  
  
"Worth what?  
  
"Worth all she's been through for you, I know you didn't come here just for the scenery and the sea air" Letty smirked at him though there was no hint of humour in her face "I know you came back here for Mia, she's been pining for you like a lost love so you fuck this up and I will no hesitation in running your ass down ok?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Letty turned her back on him where she popped the hood of the car and began working intensely on the innards of the machine. Brian smiled a little. Usually that volume of Letty's anger was reserved for the skanks Dom was fond of flirting with at the races. Something told Brian that he wasn't going to get any sort of easy ride here.  
  
"It's good to see you too Letty" he said softly before walking into the house  
  
It was like being back home again. The place was messy but at the same time clean. The TV had a games console attached to the front of it and Corona bottles strewn everywhere. He could smell cooking, Mia's cooking. It made his heart skip a few beats. Vince was now lying out on the worn sofa, a look of relief on his face. Brian had to grin at that. Vince was finally back where he belonged and was loving it. Brian could tell that any vestige of friendship he'd managed to drag out of Vince might just disappear here to turn Dom further against him.  
  
He gave a small half hearted wave at Vince who smirked back. He could tell how nervous Brian was from the way he jingled his spare change in his pockets and constantly looked around.  
  
"Hey V, heard you were back here....."  
  
Leon trailed off at the sight of Brian  
  
"What the hell's he doing here?" he asked, directing his question with furious intensity at Vince  
  
"He got me out of that hospital and on your doorstep" replied Vince "if he hadn't, guess I'd be banged up for all your asses"  
  
Leon assessed Brian who looked right back, watching and waiting. Finally Leon extended a hand which Brian shook firmly, allowing a small smile to mar his face  
  
"For Jesse" Leon said as way of explanation, his eyes unreadable "he liked you"  
  
Dom was no where to be seen though heavy footsteps could be heard above them in what Brian guessed were the bedrooms. Leon began talking in a low voice about all that had happened to Vince as he sat down beside him on another worn chair.  
  
Brian's concentration was elsewhere  
  
Stood in the doorway from the hallway was Mia, pale and pretty as she looked at Brian and waiting for him to speak. 


	12. Building a Bridge

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear  
  
BUILDING A BRIDGE  
  
Mia felt as though her heart had burst out of her chest and was currently orbiting her. Brian stood in front of and hadn't changed at all from the picture in her mind, not that she'd expected him to. Tall, tanned and lean in comfortable grey jeans and a fitted black tee, topped off with wide blue eyes and rumpled golden curls. Absolutely perfect.  
  
But she had to talk to him first and get to the crux of everything. Too much had happened for things to just go back to the way they were before. He was holding her gaze with almost a look of wonder on his face as if he couldn't believe she was real. He'd better believe it  
  
"Mia"  
  
His voice was like a cool breeze over her body. She tried hard not leap into his arms. She'd heard Letty's voice talking to him a few minutes earlier though she couldn't hear the words. She'd heard the tone though and knew that Letty had been laying into him hard, letting out the big sister vibe so that Brian knew that he was walking on thin ice. He'd have to get past Dom first.  
  
"Let's talk"  
  
Her voice came out frozen and bitter, hardly welcoming. She saw him almost wince as she turned and mentally worked out where she could go for a private talk. Letty was out the front fixing the car, Dom was somewhere upstairs and Leon and Vince were lying out on the sofa. Then she knew  
  
She'd take him to the beach  
  
"Good to see you V, Leon if you want food I've prepared some stuff in the kitchen ok?" she said over her shoulder  
  
"Sure Mia" Leon replied briefly before turning back to talking to Vince quietly  
  
Mia turned her head to properly address Brian  
  
"Come on, follow me, I'll take you somewhere more private"  
  
He shrugged a little and followed her as she led him out of the house. They walked in silence, Mia gathering her words and her composure. She wanted him to know everything she'd been through and the turmoil her brother was going through too. Then maybe he'd give her some answers, maybe she'd even like them.  
  
They walked down into the soft sand. Mia pulled her mules off and sighed as she felt the sand between her toes. In a rush, she was back to that day, wading into the foaming sea as she wore a soaked print dress. She was letting the darkness rush to her head and her lungs close up. In her mind, she didn't feel Leon's strong arms lift her out of the water and Letty blow air into her lungs. She just felt the darkness closing in. But that would mean not having Brian beside her now.  
  
"I come here to think" she said abruptly, eyes fixed on the rolling waves "come here a lot since we arrived"  
  
"How long's that been?"  
  
"Little more than a week I think, lose track of days and nights here, especially since Dom arrived, I think it's been a couple of days with him here"  
  
She couldn't look at him, had to look at the sea instead. She could feel him move closer, his sneakers in one hand. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he looked at her. She had to stop him from coming closer; otherwise she'd forget her anger. She had to tell him.....things before she could allow herself to wallow in the overwhelming feeling of missing his arms around her, the feeling that had haunted her since getting to Mexico. With an effort she turned to him at last, hoping the strong vibes in her eyes were enough to tell him to back off.  
  
"Why did you come here Brian?"  
  
He looked at her, his eyes roving over her delicate facial features before taking a small regretful breath.  
  
"To find you and to put things right"  
  
Mia shook her head, almost laughing at his ignorance  
  
"Things are never gonna be 'right' Brian! Not after what happened, what you did" her voice dropped a little "what happened to Jesse"  
  
There was a heartbeat of silence between them as they both looked out into the ocean. They'd both been there as Jesse had died, the Trans approaching on their bikes and peppering the air with gun fire. Everyone else had ducked, except Jesse who'd stayed frozen with fear as bullets punched him in the chest. Dom had held him in his arms as Mia sobbed beside his lifeless form. Brian had taken off in his car after the Trans with Dom following close behind leaving Mia to deal with the body. Leaving her to deal with the death and the fact that both the men she loved could die too, though Brian was already lost to her.  
  
"Mia, I....."  
  
He was struggling to find the words. Mia smiled a little. It wasn't often she'd been Brian like this, fumbling for the right thing to say; that had always come so easily to him.  
  
"I wanted to come here because I love you, do you remember what I said to you that night that I told you I was a cop?"  
  
"That everything you'd felt for me was true"  
  
Mia's voice came out whispery and quiet. Her eyes were fixed on her feet now and her scarlet painted toenails as they wiggled in the golden sand. She felt Brian take her hand gently in his and squeeze it a little. Finally she looked at him and almost melted at the remorse she saw in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you Mia" he said softly "I was not using you to get close to Dom, it just happened that I was falling in love with you"  
  
"It hurt to find out Brian" Mia felt her insides crack as she spoke "Vince was always saying you were a cop and I truly believed that you weren't so I kept sticking up for you, when you told me, I felt so....betrayed, it hurt, you know that"  
  
"I know and that's why I came out here, I couldn't stop thinking about you"  
  
Mia closed her eyes and allowed her feelings to wash over her. All that loneliness that had forced to walk into the ocean, the anger she'd felt at her brother for being happy and in love and the heart skipping feeling of joy she'd felt at seeing Brian again. Maybe it could work. Though they'd have to get around Dom first, he would have to forgive Brian too.  
  
She wouldn't tell Brian about the ocean and how she'd nearly drowned. Maybe one day when she wasn't afraid of losing him again she would but right now, she wanted to enjoy him. She smiled  
  
"I'm glad you're here" she said at last "but you're going to have to earn our trust again ok?"  
  
The moment hung between them as Brian looked her in the eyes, his emotions skeetering across his face visibly as he did. It almost made her knees buckle, it almost made her want him to disagree and demand things to go back to the way they were but she knew they couldn't, she couldn't do that to Vince or Dom right now and she couldn't do that to herself when Brian had hurt her so much. Then he nodded slowly, still gripping her hand firmly.  
  
"I can handle that" he said "it was what I came out here to do"  
  
"Good" she found herself saying, warm beginning to flood her voice "let's go back to the house for some food"  
  
Slowly they walked back up the cliffs together, clasped hand in hand with a tiny bridge built between them. Mia felt determined now. If she could give Brian a somewhat second chance then Dom could too and she'd make it happen. 


	13. Tomorrow is Another Day

Disclaimer: Don't own anything so leave me alone! Lol  
  
TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY  
  
Brian was back.  
  
Dom sighed and looked out of the window. He could see them walking back together, hand in hand. He knew that Mia wouldn't forgive Brian right away but there was always a chance....No she wouldn't. He could see Letty still working hard at the car out front and could hear Leon and Vince catching up in the floor below, their voices rising and falling. Everything seemed normal but it wasn't.  
  
The cop was back  
  
He'd have to square it with himself. Could he live with Brian under the same roof, knowing all he'd done? Maybe. Could he live with the fact that Brian would be here purely for Mia? Possibly. He just wasn't sure. Dom sucked in another deep breath before getting to his feet. Letty would want his help with the car, he was sure he'd heard her yelling at Brian earlier.  
  
Slowly he descended the stairs and totally ignoring Brian, stepped outside into the warm Mexico air. Letty was leaning into the open engine, tinkering around noisily. The tension radiated from her strongly. She wasn't totally happy with Brian's presence here either. He smiled a ghost of a smile. Maybe he could talk it through with her though he wasn't sure Letty could be rational. Then he remembered her scared face through the car window, maybe she could be.  
  
"You gonna stand there and stare at my ass all day or actually help me out?"  
  
Letty turned and looked over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows. Dom grinned, a full shit-eating grin. There wasn't a choice in that question at all.  
  
"I guess helping you out is all I got huh?"  
  
"Damn straight"  
  
Dom walked to her side so he could see her face, her eyes behind those omni- present shades. He wanted to talk this through with her because he knew she would listen and understand.  
  
"Let, how do you feel bout Brian being back here?"  
  
"Pissed off with him" was her rapid-fire answer, she didn't even look up as she spoke "he knows it to, I told him to treat Mia careful, if he doesn't then he's gonna find he doesn't wake up one morning"  
  
Dom threw back his head and laughed his deep rumbling laugh. It was times like this that he fully remembered why he loved Letty so much. She was fiery and ready to do whatever it took to protect the people she cared about. Although he knew it wasn't an idle threat. He knew that if Brian did fuck this up, Letty would be on him like a lion.  
  
"That's good to know" he said finally "I'm thinking of just watching him, seeing what his game plan is, I want to know he's gonna treat her right"  
  
"Oh he'd better"  
  
"Maybe I'll give him a chance"  
  
"No point in not, he's gonna be here whether you like it or not til he's worked through things with Mia"  
  
"That he is"  
  
"Hey you twos!" a voice yelled from the doorway  
  
It was Mia, still taut in her posture but looking a little happier  
  
"Food's up" she said  
  
"Which meal we've got to now?" asked Letty, emerging from the hood  
  
"Don't ask me" Mia shrugged "I figured you'd all be hungry by now so food it is, you want it outside Dom?"  
  
"Yeah bring it all out here"  
  
With a quick nod, Mia disappeared back into the house. Dom watched after her as Letty shut the hood carefully before stretching her body out, wincing as her back cracked. Being hunched over the hood for so long had not been good for her body and now she hurting. Dom hadn't seemed to notice, his eyes trained on the door. Letty rolled her eyes  
  
"Hey! Lord of the Manner! Quit staring at the door frame and go and help ya sister" she called right into his ear  
  
Dom turned his head towards her and grinned. The weather was too good to argue in. Maybe tomorrow he'd take Brian out front somewhere and they crack open some Coronas to discuss what was happening. He needed to lay down the law and then he could think about how'd feel if the cop stayed. Letty dropped her tools into the box at her feet along with her tool belt, kicked it under the car and then headed towards the house, pulling a cloth from her belt loop to wipe her oily hands on.  
  
Dom smiled and followed  
  
*  
  
Everything was the same, but different. Brian looked around as the others placed loaded bowls and plates on the table. There was no half-drum barbecue this time but the air was still steaming with heat and the food was still good. He guessed that Mia still did the washing up alone too.  
  
Dom hadn't spoken to him yet, just pushed past him in the kitchen to grab more of the platters Mia directed him too. She had watched her brother with a sadness in her eyes. It made Brian sad and angry at the same time, he wanted to apologise to Dom quietly but kill him too. But knowing Dom the way he did, he knew Dom could kill him first.  
  
Everyone sat down around the table. Dom at the head with Vince beside him who smirked and snarled at Brian every chance he got. Brian smiled at him. He knew Vince grudgingly accepted him after Brian had helped him out, it was just that Vince would never admit that and that was fine with Brian. Mia sat beside Brian, not touching him but talking to him. Letty and Leon made up the other seats.  
  
Brian didn't reach for the chicken tonight. He didn't feel like praying to the car spirits. Instead Leon did.  
  
"I know Dom, I got it" he said with a slight wave of his hand as Dom went to speak  
  
Everyone assumed their mocking prayerful positions as Leon leaned forward, his hands on his chin as he spoke  
  
"To the Almighty Spirit watching us and our cars, thanks for the days we've had and the sun frying our asses, thanks for the breath in our bodies keeping us alive" Brian felt Mia tense up beside him, he wondered why "thanks for bringing V-man back to us almost all in one piece" there were some quiet chuckles at this "and for all the surprises you throw our way, keep us working hard on our cars, keep on watching on over us, amen"  
  
There were resounding amens following this and everyone opened their eyes smiling. Vince started coughing and hastily chugged some water down, downing some pills with them. He caught Brian's eye and for a fraction of second looked at Mia as well. Brian could see Vince's feelings. Then Vince smiled and nodded. Brian nodded back. Vince was letting go.  
  
Mia smiled at them both before beginning to pass some plates along. Dom flipped open a Corona and drank some down, his eyes trained on Brian. Millions of feelings churned inside of him. He remembered how much he'd trusted Brian, how he'd took him to the garage to see his dad's car and told him all about his death. How he'd trusted him with Mia. And all that time, Brian had been biding his time, waiting to bring them in  
  
Only he hadn't. He'd come to pacify Dom, he'd seen Jesse die, he'd killed Johny Tran, he'd quit the cops and he'd sprung Vince from hospital before he could get put inside.  
  
There was more to Brian than a cop badge. He'd forced himself to swallow some pride, got Vince (a guy who clearly hated his guts) to trust him enough to let him move him from the hospital to New Mexico. There was something there that Vince must have trusted. Even a little.  
  
Brian had fitted in at the races, got on well with Hector and Edwin. He must have faced their wrath when he got free from the cops. Dom wondered if Brian had apologised to them, even tried to explain. He'd ask sometime.  
  
But for now, Dom would enjoy the evening and his Corona. He had Letty to keep him in line and Vince to crack the jokes at. His sister was still alive; Dom knew she wouldn't explain to Brian about the soaking wet dress. That would be a Team Toretto secret.  
  
Noticing Brian look at him, Dom stared back and raised his Corona in almost a toast. He remembered Brian's words to him  
  
"I pay my own way"  
  
Maybe it was true. They'd find out. Dom was ok that Brian was here, he could live with it. Maybe he'd talk to him tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day. For now he'd enjoy the sunset and the scenery. He turned from Brian just in time to see Letty throw a full glass of water over Leon. Life in paradise.  
  
Mia smiled. Brian would have to behave himself now. They would take things slow, real slow since Dom would be living in the same house. Brian could sleep on the couch. He would never know about the sea and the darkness and the loneliness she'd felt. Maybe she'd tell him but not now. Brian was respecting her and understanding the way she felt. She was glad. She didn't want to lose him again. Mexico was the perfect place to start. New beginnings for New Mexico. The way it was supposed to be  
  
"Lost in memories chica?" she heard Leon say  
  
She looked up to see him wiping water out of his eyes as he laughed. Mia smiled  
  
"Something like that" she answered "I'm not watching and waiting"  
  
Letty grinned at her and when no one saw, tipped her a wink. Mia winked back. Life could begin all over again now that the team was being pieced back together. Slowly and surely, they were being mended. Maybe they wouldn't be broken any more. There was a lot of work to do but that could wait until tomorrow, now was the time to relax and just accept. Under the hot Mexico sky and the sea lapping at their feet.  
  
THE END  
  
THANK YOUS: To everyone who reviewed! This story has been amazing to write and I've really enjoyed it. I've had many compliments about it, I'm glad its not pie- in-the-sky. I wasn't sure how to finish it but I think this is the most appropriate way, leaving them to work it out for themselves. What do u think?  
  
Big thanks to the cast of 'The fast and the Furious' for being total inspirations. Especially to Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodrigeuz, Paul Walker and Jordana Brewster who as Dom, Letty, Brian and Mia gave me so much to write about and really it's thanks to them that I'm writing as their portrayals of such wonderful characters completely sparked off this story.  
  
Adios chicas! :- ) 


End file.
